Donde caben cinco
by almostgold
Summary: :Kpop: B.A.P Daehyun/Youngjae. Cuando Daehyun deja su antigua vida atrás, no creyó que iba a ser fácil. Y tuvo la razón. Acostumbrarse a su nueva familia no iba a ser fácil y menos con conflictos sin resolver con su familia anterior. (Family, romance, OT6. K)
1. I-

**Ti**tulo: Donde caben cinco  
**P**areja: Daehyun/Youngjae. Menor Yongguk/Himchan. **OT6**  
**R**ating: K+  
**G**eneros: Familia, Romance, slash,  
**S**ummary: Cuando Daehyun deja su antigua vida atrás, no creyó que iba a ser fácil. Y tuvo la razón. Acostumbrarse a su nueva familia no iba a ser fácil y menos con conflictos sin resolver con su familia anterior. ¿Y, cómo será su nuevo hermano?

**-o-**

"Y esta es tu habitación", señaló mientras abría la puerta de un color café claro.

En la habitación habían dos camas, una a cada extremo de la pared y separadas por una amplia alfombra azul marino, mientras que el piso se extendía por toda la habitación con una alfombra marrón claro.

Daehyun sintió como Himchan le incitaba a entrar y así lo hizo. Caminó descalzo por lo que sería su nueva habitación.

Las paredes estaban poco decoradas: pintadas blancas y con al menos tres cuadros pequeños de fotografías y una ventana en medio de las camas. Ambas camas tenían el mismo juego de sábanas azul marino, pero la más próxima a la puerta tenía un cojín amarillo sobre el cubrecamas y un conejo de peluche. Daehyun no pudo evitar pensar en que la decoración era muy... _de hotel_, sin embargo, hasta un edificio vacío era mejor que su antigua casa.

Antigua... casa.

Solo él podía saber cuanta euforia le daba esas palabras. Había querido abandonar su casa (ex-casa) por unos largos cuatro años, y ahora, al fin lo había logrado. A penas traía un par de ropas con él y otros objetos por la repentina oportunidad que tuvo de escapar, pero le valía. Conviviría con un convicto o un criminal aun si eso quería decir que no estaría más en el lugar que encerrada cuatro años de tristeza.

"Hey..." la voz de Himchan le hizo levantar la vista hacia el mayor y solo cuando el dedo índice del mayor tocó su mejilla levemente, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Avergonzado, Daehyun se volteó y pasó sus manos por sus mejillas y ojos intentando eliminar las lágrimas con más fuerza de la necesaria. Se dijo a si mismo que iba a llorar en frente de nadie. "Sé que la decoración no es lo mejor, pero no es para llorar", comentó Himchan intentando bromear y así levantar el ánimo del otro chico.

Daehyun rió por cortesía. Nada lo habia reído en serio en mucho tiempo.

"Gracias por dejarme estar, Himchan", dijo, suspirando y sentándose en la cama que no traía adornos en sí ", intentaré ser poca carga, y si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte solo..." soltó y el mayor asintió con la cabeza.

"Mira, no sé con quien crees que estas, pero esto no es un hotel", comentó mientras iba al escritorio a los pies de la cama de Daehyun y ordenaba un par de cosas. No le gustaba admitirlo pero era un ordenador compulsivo. "No tienes que pagarme nada, sabes bien que hago esto porque quiero... pero gracias por tus sentimientos", terminó con una linda sonrisa, ante la cual Daehyun no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

Habían demasiadas emociones en esa sonrisa como para no sentirse avergonzado de su propia falta de tacto y emoción.

"Despreocupate de todo, ¿está bien?", volvió a hablar el mayor, esta vez pasando a un asunto serio "volverás a tu universidad cuando estés listo y si quieres pagarme; hazlo intentando llevarte bien con Youngjae y Jongup, que también viven aquí a demás de mi", explicó mirando ahora si al otro chico.

Daehyun se quedó en silencio un momento antes de preguntar: "Ellos... ¿son cómo yo...?", en tono bajo.

Himchan suspiró, pero aun así, respondió.

"Jongup es mi hermano, así que él está conmigo en esto...", comenzó, pasando su mirada por la cama vecina de Daehyun, haciendo que este también mirara hacia la misma dirección ", y lo que es Youngjae... espero tengas la oportunidad de preguntarle personalmente".

Y, con eso Daehyun entendió que lo estaba eludiendo, sin embargo, a él no le molestó la actitud del mayor, porque a él no le gustaría tampoco que a las personas en las que él confiaba estuvieran revelando sus pasados con perfectos extraños.

Y, con eso se dio cuenta de dos cosas: la única persona en quien confiaba era en Himchan. Y, la otra, que él era un perfecto extraño para todos aquí, ante lo cual, no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. Él no se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona socialmente inepta, pero algunos acontecimientos en su vida le condujeron a reducir su interés en otras personas a un cero porciento y tener que darse el trabajo de conocer a una persona, a todo un nuevo mundo, no se le hacía muy divertido o relajante.

"¿Qué hay si no les agrado?", preguntó Daehyun, mirando al mayor con una expresión realmente preocupada. Él sabía ser educado, pero no amistoso, cosa que a otras personas podía llegar a molestarle; a él mismo le molestaba eso de su personalidad.

Pero, contrario a lo que pensó, Himchan se sonrió amablemente y negó con la cabeza.

"Sé que puede sonar cliché, pero solo se tú mismo, te aseguro que nadie puede resistirse a una persona genuina", dijo, y se volteó para salir de la habitación "te dejo para que descanses y desempaques tus cosas, vendré por ti a la cena, ¿está bien?", preguntó y al recibir un asentimiento de cabeza desapareció tras cerrar la puerta con un suave sonido.

Ya solo en la habitación, Daehyun se levantó y abrió la ventana a un lado de su nueva cama. Corrió las cortinas y el visillo para que entrara el aire. Respiró profundamente y observó la vista que tenía. El aire no era el mejor, puesto que vivían en una cuidad capital como lo era Seoul y su vista era limitada por un par de edificios que no dejaban ver la puesta de sol, pero Daehyun sonrió levemente, perdido en sus pensamiento relacionados con su nuevo hogar.

Volvió a sentarse en su cama y se recostó, quitando la almohada para quedar totalmente extendido mientras abrazaba la misma entre sus brazos. Y respiró.

Y lloró.

Solo ahora, con más calma podía dejar salir sus emociones reprimidas. Estaba contento, pero no podía sonreír como antes. Estaba triste pero no podía gritar como antes, y estaba enojado pero no podía permitirse sufrir más por el pasado. Quería llorar ahora y olvidarse de eso en el futuro. Un término de etapa, solo eso.

No volvería a ver a su familia, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Extrañaría a su hermano, pero estaba seguro que su prima lo cuidaría bien en Busan. Sentía tanto no poder estar con él, el pequeño debe estar preocupado y asustado. Pero Daehyun no podía hacer nada más que desear que nada pasaría, que _ellos_ no lo encontrarían, y confiar en la crianza que le dio a su hermano.

Suspiró, sintiendo sus ojos cansados y, sin objeción, se quedó dormido. En casa.

**-o-**

Volvió a despertar cuando sonó la puerta de su habitación y se sintió desorientado hasta que recordó lo que había pasado. Se volvió a penas para observar quien había entrado a la habitación. Era el otro chico, Youngjae, por la forma en que dejaba sus cosas sobre la cama.

Daehyun sabía que era mejor comenzar las cosas bien desde un principio, así que se incorporó un poco hasta quedar sentado y se refregó los ojos quitando el sueño. Solo entonces notó una sábana de polar sobre él.

Youngjae se volteó a observarlo y le sonrió levemente. "Siento haberte despertado, no pensé que seguirías dormido", explicó, y a Daehyun no le pareció eso una excusa válida para despertar a alguien, pero lo dejó pasar.

"Soy Jung Daehyun", se presentó, ignorando lo antes dicho el chico. Se puso de pie, con la manta en sus manos e inclinó la cabeza en signo de respeto ", espero que nos llevemos bien desde ahora".

Al parecer, el otro chico entendió, e inclinó la cabeza de la misma forma, "Soy Yoo Youngjae, espero que nos llevemos bien, también", dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Daehyun se volvió a sentar en su cama, inseguro de qué hacer. Aun tenía sueño y no dudaría en volver a dormir si no fuese porque quizás seria muy rudo de su parte volver a dormir así nada más. Soltó un bostezo bajo su mano, y decidió que lo mejor era despertar y comenzar del lado derecho de la cama su nueva vida; con sus nuevos compañeros y amigos.

Volvió a observar a Youngjae y, ahora más despierto, pudo notar lo atractivo que era el chico. Su contextura no era especialmente atlético, lo que le daba una apariencia algo débil si te importan los músculos; pero lo que es forma, Daehyun notó de inmediato la bonita forma de su cadera (que parecía más bien algo femenina, por la falta de musculatura) y muslos, y, oh, porqué pensaba así de otro chico.

Daehyun, definitivamente, si era un inepto social por pensar así de un chico que a penas conocía. Ni de Himchan habia llegado a examinar su cuerpo de esa forma, salvo su rostro, pero eso era algo que notas a primera vista cuando observas a un chico como él enfrente tuyo. Youngjae, definitivamente, llamó su atención más que el mayor.

El otro chico se volteó y se sentó en su cama. Suspiró, obviamente cansado por el día. Aun así, se volvió a incorporar y se acomodó para quedar frente a Daehyun.

"¿Y, cuantos años tienes?", preguntó el chico.

Entonces, notó algo más de Youngjae. Su rostro. Y, oh, porqué sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse.

Guardó un momento de silencio en el que intentó calmarse, abanicando su rostro con su mano, ante lo cual, el otro chico se dio cuenta e intentó ayudar "¿tienes calor? ¿abro la ventana?" preguntó medio parándose de su lugar.

Daehyun negó con la cabeza con fervor y el otro rió un poco antes de volver a sentarse. Su risa. Daehyun deseó ser una maquina grabadora para retener el sonido en su cerebro o, al menos, tener algo de sentido del humor para poder hacerlo reír. Lastima que ambas opciones eran poco factibles en la realidad.

Pero, entonces, recordó que no habia respondido la pregunta.

"Ahm, tengo 19", contestó logrando no tartamudear o decir en número erróneo. Youngjae pareció interesado, sonriendo ante eso.

"Yo también, ¿de qué año?" continuó, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Del 93' ¿tú?" preguntó, ahora con verdadera curiosidad. Honestamente no podía llegar a creer en la posibilidad que ese chico fuese mayor que él ni por un par de semanas.

Youngjae frunció los labios "del 94'..." contestó con desánimo, "aún así tenemos la misma edad", insistió el otro chico, pasándose una mano por su cabello rubio.

Daehyun decidió probar suerte, intentando ponerle más empeño en la conversación. "Aún así soy tu hyung", soltó sonriendo con esas sonrisas educadas que hay que mostrar.

No entendió bien a qué se debió la expresión de Youngjae, pero este borró su sonrisa de un segundo a otro, y frunció un poco el ceño, pestañeó un par de veces y miró hacia otra parte.

Daehyun de verdad no entendió qué pasó, ¿le dolería algo?, pero antes de poder preguntar, Youngjae ya estaba de pie.

"Si, te hace hyung mio y de Jonguppie", concedió avanzando hacia la puerta, y tomando el pomo "iré a ver cómo va la cena, ¿vienes?". Daehyun quería decir que no y volver a dormir, pero por otra parte, sus piernas se extendieron hasta quedan en pie y aceptar en silencio.

La cocina estaba convenientemente solo pasando por el pasillo, caminando derecho, entrabas por la puerta que se movía para ambos lados; de esas que solo hay que empujar. El lugar era bastante amplio, hasta había una mesa de desayuno con seis sillas a su alrededor mientras que el resto de los muebles estaban a su alrededor. Al termino de la cocina, habia un marco sin puerta que, si seguías por él, te encontrabas con tres peldaños para llegar al salón de estar.

Daehyun notó de inmediato a alguien sentado en el sofá del salón por el ruido de la televisión, y divisó una cabellera... rubia. Teñirse de rubio no era lo más normal en corea a menos que tuvieras ciertas aspiraciones de idol, y si ya se había sorprendido con Youngjae, ya estaba sorprendido doblemente con ese chico.

Himchan, quien notó a Daehyun después de poner a Youngjae a cuidar la sopa al final de la cocina, caminó hacia el chico y le susurró: "deberías ir a saludar", con unas suave sonrisa.

El aludido arqueó una ceja, en solemne curiosidad ", ¿quien es?".

"Bang Yongguk", susurró para que el otro no pensara que lo estaban llamando "es un amigo".

Daehyun escuchó la risa de Youngjae, y no entendió la mirada que Himchan le mandó.

"¿Él vive aquí?" preguntó sin entender porqué Himchan no lo había mencionado antes al nombrarle a los que residentes, siendo que el chico en el sofá estaba casi acostado, demasiado cómodo para alguien que no vive ahí.

Himchan rió un poco. Solo un poco.

"No, él no vive aquí", explicó, "pero está casi siempre, así que es parte de la familia", continuó y se forzó a sonreír más.

Youngjae volvió a soltar una risa y fue hasta donde estaban los otros hablando, tomó la mano de Daehyun para intentar apartarlo de Himchan.

"No lo confundas con tus problemas maritales, hyung, no es educado", y antes que Himchan pudiera objetar, Youngjae se lo llevó al otro chico al salón de estar, donde ambos se sentaron quietos en uno de los sofás a los lados del principal en el que Yongguk estaba ahora acostado.

Youngjae se aclaró la garganta discretamente para atraer la atención del mayor, quien no los veía por la posición en la que estaba. Daehyun notó que estaba mirando un juego de baloncesto, donde la mayoría de los jugadores eran morenos y vestían uniformes blancos y otros un conjunto naranja.

"Ah, Youngjae" soltó el mayor, entendiendo el gesto del menor, pero de la manera errónea "¿puedes traerle a hyung otro vaso de soda?", preguntó, tendiendo un vaso de vidrio vacío.

El aludido suspiró, y el chico a su lado se sorprendió al verle fruncir el ceño.

"Hyung, ¿puedes mirar aquí un momento?" inquirió el menor, ante lo cual Yongguk, hizo caso de inmediato. Al mirar a Daehyun, este se sorprendió al ver cómo el chico se sentaba rápidamente y pasaba una mano por su cabello intentando ordenarlo, olvidando el juego totalmente.

"Hola" soltó, son una sonrisa y estiró una de sus manos ", soy Yongguk, debes ser Jung Daehyun, ¿verdad?", el aludido tomó la mano que se le ofrecía y sonrió educadamente.

"Si, señor, yo soy... un gusto", murmuró y escuchó como Youngjae murmuraba un _señor_ a su lado.

"Un gusto también. Cualquier problema que tengas con Himchan o los niños puedes decirme, ¿está bien?" explicó el mayor y a Daehyun se le hizo un lindo detalle. Asintió con la cabeza, no porque fuera a hacerlo, sino porque al menos ya sabía cuál era la función de ese chico.

"Él" dijo Youngjae, haciendo que Daehyun se volviera a él, "es nuestra figura paterna" dijo, luego apuntó a Himchan en la cocina "y él, la materna, así es, para que entiendas más fácil", explicó son una dulce sonrisa.

Yongguk rió ante eso y Himchan le gritó algo desde la cocina, ante lo cual Youngjae sonrió aún más.

"Y, aún que sea así, dile Yongguk-hyung, no _señor_, ¿bueno? Ahora eres de la familia a si que no tienes porqué ser distante", ordenó el chico y Daehyun comenzó a entender el carácter demandante del muchacho, pero antes que pudiera responder Himchan apareció trae él.

"Ya, Youngjae, no lo trates así, deja que él se acostumbre naturalmente, no hay necesidad de decirle cómo llamarnos", cortó el muchacho sentándose en el brazo del sofá de Yongguk, cruzándose de brazos.

Antes que Youngjae pudiera hablar, Yongguk tomó la palabra.

"Es cierto, Youngjae-ah, ¿recuerdas todo lo que tardaste tú en acostumbrarte a mi?" preguntó son una sonrisa juguetona, haciendo que el otro rubio se sonrojara levemente, "¿recuerdas cómo huía de mi?", soltó, esta vez observando a Himchan y él negó con la cabeza ante el recuerdo.

Youngjae se levantó, rojo como tomate, se disculpó con Daehyun rápidamente, y se fue a la cocina para vigilar la comida, según él.

Yongguk rió con Himchan y este se sentó al lado de Daehyun, pasando un brazo por su espalda, queriendo acunarlo.

"Disculpalo, ¿bien? Está feliz de que estés aquí y no sabe cómo comportarse", explicó mientras hacia que el chico descansara su cabeza en su hombro, ante lo cual, Daehyun sintió una inexplicable seguridad y cerró los ojos en comodidad.

"No importa, no es el único", respondió el chico, de repente recordando el sueño que habia dejado a medias.

Yongguk sonrió tiernamente ante la escena; admiraba a Himchan por su facilidad para relacionarse con quien él quisiera, de transmitir tranquilidad, y de saber actuar con tacto. Ya conocía a Daehyun desde antes pero, aún así, ni Youngjae fue un problema cuando llegó a la casa. Daehyun era más dócil, a diferencia de la explosiva rebeldía de Youngjae a principios de su estadía.

"Si estas cansado, deberías ir a dormir", soltó Yongguk, observando enternecido al menor. El mismo negó suavemente con la cabeza.

"A puesto a que Daehyunnie tiene hambre", comentó Himchan, y Daehyun asintió con la cabeza levemente, haciendo que Himchan soltase una leve risita.

Ambos adultos escucharon la puerta abrirse y Daehyun se sentó derecho ante la aparición de otro de sus nuevos hermanos, sintiendo como Himchan se levantaba y resintió el calor perdido.

Por la puerta apareció un muchacho que Daehyun asumió era Jongup por algunos rasgos parecidos a Himchan, solo que en él se veían más masculinos que en el rostro de Himchan... si es que tenía que describirlo de alguna forma.

"Jonguppie estás aquí" soltó el hermano mayor yendo hasta el otro y dándole un abrazo, "... ¡y todo transpirado!" gritó, antes de soltarlo con evidente asco.

Jongup rió levemente y dejó su bolso en el suelo, para avanzar y sentarse a un lado de Yongguk.

"Hey, Jonguppie, ¿estabas con Honggie?" le preguntó, pasando un brazo por los hombros del chico.

"Ah, si, le dije que viniera a cenar aquí" respondió sonriendo levemente, mientras cambiaba los canales de la televisión, "se dará una ducha y vendrá".

"Estas todo mojado, ¿no piensas bañarte también?" interrumpió Himchan, poniéndose frente al televisor para atraer toda la atención del menor, ambas manos en las caderas y ceño levemente fruncido.

Jongup suspiró y se levantó, directo al baño, caminado hasta el final del pasillo, siendo seguido por Himchan.

Daehyun se sintió ligeramente ignorado.

**-o-**

Después de la cena, Daehyun se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Ignoró qué haría el resto; o tal vez no tanto.

En la cena, no sabía bien como describir el ambiente. Daehyun estaba entristecido no por un suceso en específico, sino por todo.

Contrario a lo que él pensó, no hubo un solo momento en el que se sintiera fuera de lugar. Esos cinco chicos lo hicieron sentir como si se conocieran desde siempre; como si realmente no hubiera conocido a más de la mitad ese mismo día.

Conversaban sobre cosas triviales y se hacían chistes que Daehyun al principio no comprendía, pero que se tomaban la molestia de explicarle para que no quedaba fuera de la conversación. Nadie lo atacó con preguntas de su pasado, o porqué estaba ahí, o si se sentía a gusto: esa información parecía no importar a la hora de la comida. Daehyun aprendió más de todos ellos en veinte o media hora de lo que aprendió de sus propios padres en toda una vida: aprendió, por ejemplo, que Junhong (el chiquillo que pestañeaba mucho cuando estaba nervioso y tenía su cabello rubio como su hermano Yongguk) era compañero de un pequeño grupo de baile que tenía con Jongup, era menor que el mismo chico por un año y todos lo trataban como un bebé excepto Jongup (cosa que a Daehyun le hacía preguntarse si era por algún otro chiste que no entendía).

Aprendió también, que Himchan era más preocupado de los demás de lo que él pensó. Él sabía que el chico era caritativo y amable (sino, él no estaría en esa casa), pero con los chicos se notaba que lo hacía por genuino cariño y responsabilidad. Actuaba como una madre, o como se suponía que debía actuar una (discrepaba a la descripción de su madre). El muchacho siempre que podía preguntaba si alguien quería más comida o si necesitaban algo; levantándose casi cada dos minutos de la mesa y ganándose un regaño de Yongguk, quien le decía que comiera tranquilo.

Notó que Youngjae era más cerrado frente a los otros. Cuando le habló en el cuarto, Daehyun pensó que era el tipo de persona que le gustaba hablar mucho y, básicamente, era el centro de la conversación; sin embargo, el muchacho comentaba solo de vez en cuando dando puntos de vista que parecían sacados de un libro, cosa que Daehyun encontraba algo lindo. Algo. Se limitaba a comer en silencio y escuchar a los demás, y reírse sonrojando sus mejillas. No es como que le hubiera puesto mayor atención a ese detalle, de todos modos.

Jongup era el que a su parecer era el centro de la conversación junto con Junhong. Mientras que alguien decía algo, Jongup decía chistes o cosas irrelevantes que hacían a los otros reír o que Himchan le tomara las mejillas enternecido. Daehyun tenía que admitir que el chico tenía un sentido del humor parecido al suyo y que en cualquier otro momento, en otra situación emocional, se hubiera reído de buena gana con sus acotaciones y comentarios. Otra cosa que notó, es que el chico nunca dejaba de sonreír, así como Junhong de pestañear cuando le hablabas por mucho tiempo.

De Yongguk solo aprendió que trabajaba todo el fin de semana en una oficina de compraventas de _algo _que no supo qué era. Por lo demás, estudiaba el resto de la semana en la universidad; a la misma que asistía Himchan, pero con horarios muy diferentes, por lo que se turnaban de vez en cuando para ayudar en la casa. Yongguk vivía con su hermano en unos edificios a una o dos calles de esa casa, pero según él le gustaba más estar aquí porque su departamento era muy desordenado.

A Daehyun le olió a excusa, y también a Youngjae, quien comentó algo sobre eso y la compañía, refiriéndose a Himchan. Ante eso, Himchan rió levemente y Yongguk negó con la cabeza, cambiando de tema. Ahora entendía a qué se refería Youngjae con problemas maritales y lo de la figura materna y paterna, aunque era algo así como un divorcio o un noviazgo; más que un matrimonio en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Toda la cena le trajo malos recuerdos de su propia familia y Daehyun estaba harto de torturarse con todo eso. Se suponía que al llegar aquí se iba a olvidar de todo lo malo y comenzar de nuevo: al parecer eso no iba a ser posible. ¿Pero qué tenía que hacer para olvidarse de lo malo? Nada malo le iba a pasar con esta nueva familia...

Familia.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto esa palabra, si ya se suponía estaba todo olvidado?

Sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a picar por las lágrimas y los cerró con un suspiro: estaba harto de llorar, también. No hacía nada más que eso últimamente, y no importaba qué tan fuerte llorara, no se sentía mejor después de haber parado, si es que paraba y no se dormía del cansancio mental.

Se giró hacia la pared justo en el momento que escuchó como dos débiles toques se hicieron presente a la puerta. Daehyun frunció el ceño levemente en confusión, y se quedó callado, esperando que quien estaba tras la puerta se fuera al pensar que estaba durmiendo.

Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió levemente y se volvió a cerrar.

"Daehyunnie-hyung", escuchó un murmuro y reconoció de inmediato la voz de Jongup, ante lo cual no pudo evitar levantarse levemente y refregar sus ojos por su las lágrimas seguían ahí.

"Si, Jongup-ah, ¿qué pasa?", preguntó, incorporándose y tratar de actuar natural frente al chico.

El menor se quedó parado en la mitad de la habitación.

"Lo siento, ¿te desperté?", preguntó con sincera preocupación, cosa que Daehyun encontró adorable.

"No, no, estaba solo dormitando", mintió mientras se sentaba mejor y le indicaba al menor que se sentara a los pies de su cama, "¿pasa algo?", terminó.

Notó como el otro se removía inquieto y mordía su labio inferior en preocupación. Pasó un rato antes de que el chico suspirara y hablara.

"Lo siento", susurró.

Y Daehyun arqueó una ceja, realmente confundido.

"¿Por qué te disculpas?", preguntó y habló tal vez más rápido y fuerte de lo que debía, producto de la sorpresa que tuvo. Todo fue peor cuando notó que el chico pasaba una mano por su mejilla. Él estaba llorando.

"En la cena no te reíste y a penas comiste", dijo, tomando aire para que su voz fuera constante ", quise tratar que te sintieras cómodo y creo que lo empeoré. Lo siento, hyung", susurró, para volver a pasar otra mano por su mejilla. Ahora se podía notar claramente que el chico lloraba por cómo sacudía los hombros.

Daehyun miró hacia abajo y suspiró, en un intento de no echarse a llorar con el muchacho. La verdad es que estaba increíblemente emocionado por la confesión del menor: tanto por ser tan sincero con sus palabras, así como la honestidad y amabilidad de su personalidad por venirle a pedir disculpas de algo que no tenía culpa. Culpa que claramente él tenía por no poder dejar de pensar en todo lo que no tenía que pensar ahora que empezaba de nuevo.

Jongup por su parte seguía llorando, algo avergonzado por no poder controlarse o poder volver a hablar por sus gemidos ahogados de tristeza.

El mayor volvió a suspirar y se acercó al muchacho, y con una mano intentó quitar las lagrimas del rostro del menor. Jongup le miró, aun con un leve puchero en sus labios y ceño hacia arriba.

"Lo siento", volvió a murmurar, realmente queriendo conseguir su perdón.

Daehyun negó con la cabeza, y cuando terminó de quitar las lágrimas, dejó sus manos en su regazo.

"No, tú perdoname a mi", soltó, sin querer mirar a los ojos del otro ", no es tú culpa o de los demás que me haya comportado así. Todos... fueron tan amables que... simplemente no lo podía creer", explicó, sin subir su rostro, temiendo que si miraba al otro lloraría _de nuevo_.

Escuchó como Jongup suspiraba, notoriamente más tranquilo.

"¿No estas enfadado?", preguntó, entonces, para asegurarse.

Daehyun sonrió levemente, y levantó el rostro, para mirar a penas a los ojos del menor.

"Claro que no", aclaró y le sonrió falsamente para calmar el sentimiento de inquietud del menor ". Muchas gracias, Jongup"

Notó como al menor se le coloraban sus mejillas y pestañeaba un poco, confundido.

"¿Gracias porqué?"

"Me hiciste darme cuenta que con mi actitud idiota termino dañando a las personas que ahora deben importarme", soltó, tomando suavemente la mano del otro, en un gesto cariñoso "¿Qué clase de hermano soy si permito eso?", preguntó y se sintió feliz cuando Jongup sonrió ampliamente y apretó su mano de vuelta. "Prometo que no volverás a verme así, siento haberte hecho sentir mal".

Jongup negó con la cabeza rápidamente ante eso.

"No, no, yo solo..." y se rió de él mismo, haciendo que Daehyun soltara una risa corta.

"Está bien, gracias de todos modos".

Jongup asintió con la cabeza y se despidió, dando las buenas noches, saliendo tan fugazmente como había entrado.

Algo en Daehyun lo hizo añorar su risa real, antes de quedar dormido.


	2. II-

**T**itulo: Donde caben cinco  
**P**areja: Daehyun/Youngjae. Menor Yongguk/Himchan. **OT6  
****R**ating: K+

**-o-**

Ya había pasado más o menos dos semanas desde que Daehyun llegó a su nueva casa y su ánimo no había mejorado demasiado después de que se prometió a si mismo dejar de estar triste frente a los demás.

Daehyun no era una persona que disfrutara mintiendo, a él le gustaba ser honesto y calmado, pero sus recuerdos no lo dejaban en paz. Se sentía culpable, tenía miedo y quería gritar.

Se sentía culpable por su hermano: el pequeño Youngmin debe sentirse muy abandonado. Y Daehyun se encontraba a si mismo de vez en cuando preguntándose si habría sido buena idea haberlo sacado de la casa donde lo crió. Era solo un niño, él no entendía porque de un día para el otro su hermano mayor llegó con una maleta, guardando sus cosas y sacándolo de la casa pidiéndole que no hiciese ruido. Se encontraba a si mismo recordando cómo el pequeño confió totalmente en su hermano y no lloró ni una sola vez cuando le explicó que se escaparían y que él iría a la capital para poder idear una forma de cómo mantenerlo y que iría por él cuando pudiera.

Se encontraba a si mismo, también, tomando el teléfono de red fija y marcando el número de su prima en Busan, solo con las intensiones de saber algo sobre su hermano.  
Pero no podía. Daehyun sabía que el más mínimo contacto podía provocar que quisiera volver, o que sus padres lo encontraran.

Eso último era lo que llenaba de pavor todas sus noches: pesadillas que se intensificaron al llegar a la casa de Himchan.

Se sentía atrapado, pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

En ese momento, estaba solo en el sofá frente al televisor. Himchan estaba ocupado terminando un proyecto que según él no le tomaría más de dos horas (pero llevaba la tarde entera encerrado en su habitación), y Youngjae estaba en la misma situación con su estudio para un examen parcial, por lo cual, Daehyun le había cedido la habitación intentando evitarle las distracciones.

Suspiró. También estaba frustrado. Él también quería ponerse a estudiar, pero con su mente en todas partes, estaba seguro que fallaría hasta en el examen de admisión.

Volvió a suspirar y sintió como el sofá se hacía más pesado de un lado.

"Gran suspiro, ¿estas bien, hyung?", preguntó Jongup a su lado.

El mayor asintió con la cabeza levemente, sin atreverse a mirar al otro chico. Daehyun había pasado una semana sin ser advertido de conducta extraña, y se golpeó mentalmente al haber permitido que su bajón llegase con Jongup al rededor.

"Hyung, ¿seguro? Te noto distante", respondió el chico, ahora dejando su atención totalmente en el mayor.

Daehyun suspiró, mirando los ojos de Jongup. El chico le recordaba a su hermanito en cierta medida: no podía mentirle.

"Es solo que...", soltó, sin saber bien cómo empezar.

Jongup se acercó más al mayor, hasta que sus brazos se rozaban, para tratar de dar un ambiente de complicidad. Daehyun no podía creer que lo iba a decir.

"Puedes decírmelo, hyung, no le diré a nadie", dijo el menor, agachando su poco su cabeza para encontrar los ojos del otro cabizbajo.

Volvió a suspirar, y miró a su alrededor, solo para asegurarse que nadie salvo el menor a su lado llegase a escuchar.

"Escucha, ni Himchan sabe esto, así que es extra-confidencial", le explicó, mirándole a los ojos, y el aludido asintió con la cabeza con expresión seria, dándose por entendido que era importante. "Yo, tengo un hermano y …lo abandoné por venir aquí".

"¿Qué?", preguntó, casi asustado. Daehyun tomó la muñeca del otro, en un intento de calmarlo. "¿Cómo pudiste...?".

"No, no, Jongup-ah, no entiendes", respondió con voz suave para tratar de calmarlo, lo que pareció funcionar ", ni él, ni yo podíamos seguir viviendo en la casa de nuestros padres; así que me lo llevé...", contó, en un susurro.

Jongup mantenía una actitud seria e inquisitiva.

"Pero, ¿y dónde está? ¿por qué no lo trajiste?", preguntó.

Daehyun negó con la cabeza. Él también se hacía esa pregunta y cada vez que pensaba en una razón le parecía inválida.

"Está con una prima en Busan. Mis padres cortaron toda relación con familiares, pero no saben que yo no lo hice", soltó, notando cómo se sentía mejor después de haberle contado eso a alguien ", y, no lo traje conmigo, porque pensé que... sería demasiado para Himchan".

Le miró a los ojos y entonces notó cómo, a medida que iba contando la historia, inconscientemente se habían ido acercando: Daehyun podía casi contar las pestañas del menor. Se sintió algo apenado, pero Jongup no parecía haberlo notado, así que no quería ser rudo y solo alejarse así cómo así.

El menor le miró, entendiendo lo que implicaba su problema, y cuando abrió la boca para responderle una voz distinta a la de ellos se hizo presente.

"¿Se puede saber qué se secretean tanto ustedes dos?".

Daehyun y Jongup miraron al mismo tiempo a su lado izquierdo, para encontrar a un Youngjae con una expresión enfadada mezclada con curiosidad.

El mayor fue el primero en reaccionar, separándose lentamente del chico a su lado; sintiendo su rostro levemente sonrojado, no por la cercanía con el otro, sino por haber sido descubiertos así por Youngjae.

"¿Y bien?", apuró el rubio, verdaderamente curioso.

Jongup comenzó a reírse, ganando la atención de ambos mayores, quienes luego de un rato se miraron interrogativamente.

Cuando Jongup se terminó de reír, se levantó del sofá quitándose pequeñas lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos.

"Mejor los dejo solos", dijo, antes de irse a su habitación.

Cuando se escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, cayó un silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper.

Youngjae por su parte, esperaba que el chico hablara por si mismo, y Daehyun solo quería pensar que estaba solo. No es como que el rubio no le simpatizara o algo por el estilo, era solo que cuando Youngjae estaba cerca, Daehyun se sentía algo inquieto y no sabía bien qué decir. El chico lo intimidaba con su personalidad y realmente no le gustaba la idea de tener que enfrentarlo, o tener que contarle realmente lo que hablaba con Jongup.

Daehyun escuchó un suspiro y un par de pasos.

"Tienes suerte que no fue Himchan el que los encontró así, ¿sabes?", dijo el rubio, yendo a la cocina, pero con el silencio que había, el otro lo escuchaba a la perfección ", cuando alguien se acerca mucho a Jongup se pone muy celoso, ten cuidado".

Ante eso, el mayor arqueó una ceja, no entendiendo del todo lo que el otro chico quería decirle. Se levantó y se afirmó en la baranda de la amplia ventana que habia entre la cocina y el salón de estar.

"No estábamos haciendo nada de eso" le explicó Daehyun, pasando sus ojos por la figura del chico de espaldas.

Youngjae se volteó para dejar un vaso en la mesa de desayuno junto con la jarra de jugo. Se quedó callado un momento, y levantó la vista hacia el otro.

"No es lo que parecía", soltó seco.

Daehyun no falló en notar la molestia que denotaba la voz del menor. Y entonces pensó que lo más lógico es que Youngjae debió haber desarrollado una especie de sobre-protección en Jongup así como Yongguk, quien aunque no estaba directamente relacionado con él, lo trataba como su hijo. Supuso que él probablemente también la desarrollaría en algún punto, si es que se daba la ocasión.

El mayor sonrió un poco.

"No tienes que estar celoso", comentó refiriéndose al tipo de celos que tiene una madre por su hijo, pero Youngjae entendió eso por el otro sentido.

Notó como las mejillas del otro se coloreaban levemente y pestañeó en curiosidad.

Entonces, cayó en la obviedad del asunto. Obviamente, Youngjae no sentía el tipo de atracción que él había creído por Jongup, sino, el tipo de atracción _romántica_.

Daehyun se sonrojó por igual, ligeramente molesto por haber dicho eso y haber incomodado a Youngjae. _Comosiempre_, decía estupideces en frente del chico. Optó por disculparse, como siempre lo hacía.

"Lo siento", murmuró el mayor y Youngjae negó con la cabeza levemente.

"No, no, yo no debería entrometerme", dijo algo incómodo, para luego cambiar de tema lo más naturalmente que pudo ", ya terminé de estudiar, ahm; iré a ayudar a Himchan", explicó, y se dio la media vuelta para ir a donde decía.

Daehyun se quedó ahí parado y suspiró cansado. Siempre era así con Youngjae; siempre encontraba difícil hablar con él o estar cerca porque la presencia del otro le hacía olvidarse de ciertas cosas como saber cuando callar, saber qué decir o cómo lleva una conversación natural.

¿Por qué no podía llevarse bien con él como lo hacía con Jongup o Yongguk? Ellos parecieron amoldarse rápidamente a su forma de ser, ¿por qué Youngjae no sería igual? Tal vez él tenía que hacer el cambio, pero, Daehyun pensaba que realmente debía ser al revés: Youngjae violaba el código moral sobre hacer sentir bien a la visita con su mirada y seriedad, y él, intentaba sonreirle para que el otro lo hiciera igual e iniciar algo parecido _a no ser tan incómodos juntos_, pero el otro no parecía entender, y cada vez que Daehyun le sonreía, mantenía el rostro serio o se volvía serio si estaba sonriendo antes de verlo. Daehyun estaba, definitivamente, incómodo con él.

¿Cómo llegarle? Tal vez debería preguntarle a Himchan sobre eso, porque no tenía la paciencia en ese momento de tratar de llevarse bien con alguien que no entendía los códigos fundamentales de socialización.

(Ni que él los entendiera, pero tenía un punto).

-o-

Daehyun pasó el resto de la tarde en el sofá, solo yendo a la cocina por un par de galletas para tener algo en qué entretenerse _enserio_. Él no miraba mucha televisión en su vieja casa, pero agradecía eso en cierta manera; lo único que encontraba realmente entretenido eran los canales de música, pero cada dos canciones se iban a comerciales, y, definitivamente no tenía la paciencia para esperar a que terminaran por lo cual tenía que entretenerse en algo por mientras.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y miró hasta que Yongguk apareció por la sala, ofreciéndole una amable sonrisa y una risita.

"¿Cómo estas, Daehyunnie?", preguntó cortés-mente, mientras dejaba su bolso en uno de los sillones más pequeños al rededor y estiraba los brazos al techo.

"Bien, hyung, ¿tú?", respondió el menor y Yongguk hizo una mueca, haciéndole gracia al otro.

"Ah, como siempre", soltó en un tono cansado y Daehyun se sintió algo mal por él, se notaba que estaba muy agotado. A veces el menor pensaba que venia a esta casa para des-estresarse con Himchan. "¿Himchan cocinó algo?", preguntó y el otro no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante eso: parecía que Yongguk no podía mantener una conversación que no involucrara al mencionado por mucho tiempo.

Lo calificaba como tierno, pero ligeramente molesto. Aun así, contestó a la pregunta.

"Nada, hoy yo y Jongup fuimos a comprar comida servida, Himchan está ocupado con un proyecto", dijo Daehyun y se acomodó mejor en los cojines, mientras el mayor fruncía levemente el ceño.

"¿Qué proyecto? No creo que sea el que me dijo que había terminado hace dos días..." soltó el mayor, y Daehyun deseó no haber dicho nada. Por la expresión de Daehyun, Yongguk frunció aun más el ceño y se volvió para ir a la habitación del mencionado.

El otro se golpeó mentalmente por decir cosas que no eran necesarias.

Yongguk no se molestó el tocar la puerta pero tampoco fue rudo al entrar, pues era perfectamente consciente en que no era su casa o tenía el derecho de hacer algo así.

Dentro de la habitación estaba Himchan sentado en la mitad de su cama, y en frente Youngjae con un par de papeles en una mano y un lápiz en la otra. Miró a Yongguk y alzó el ceño, al mismo tiempo que Himchan se volteaba a ver quien había entrado.

El último, al ver quien era, cambió su expresión de cansancio en una expresión de alegría en menos de un segundo, dejando los papeles de lado y volteándose ligeramente.

"Bbang, llegaste antes", comentó el chico, poniéndose de pie.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" inquirió el mayor. Himchan se sorprendió por el tono tosco de la pregunta, haciéndole solo eso recordar qué estaba haciendo; mordió su labio inferior e intentó actuar con naturalidad.

"N-nada, unas cuentas, ya sabes", dijo, llegando a la puerta y tomando la mano del mayor con una suave sonrisa ", ven, me imagino que no has cenado".

Pero su intento de cambiar el tema, le funcionó solo hasta que llegaron a la cocina. Himchan en frente de la cocina y Yongguk a su lado. Daehyun podía mirarles desde ahí, y, mientras estaba ligeramente escondido, notó como Youngjae también se asomaba para ver qué pasaba.

"¿Por qué me mentiste?", preguntó el mayor, yendo directo al grano.

Himchan suspiró y se removió incómodo, evitando mirarle mientras tomaba un par de cosa de los estantes, yendo de un lado para el otro.

"¿Himchan?", le llamó la atención y el aludido se quedó quieto. Odiaba cuando Yongguk usaba ese tono de voz, significaba que estaba realmente molesto. "¿Ese el el proyecto que vale casi el treinta porciento de tu promedio, que me dijiste habías terminado hace dos días y, a demás, es para mañana?", preguntó con enojo, dejándolo ver en su rostro con su ceño fruncido y ojos entrecerrados, amenazantes. A nadie le gustaba que le mintieran, pero para el mayor era aun peor.

"Tranquilo", soltó el otro, al fin dignándose a hablar, "solo me queda una página más y estará listo" respondió, solemne, mirándolo a los ojos aun a distancia.

Youngjae y Daehyun sentían la tensión del momento, e, incómodos compartieron una mirada con algo que era casi miedo.

"Sabes que no hablo de eso", explicó Yongguk, ahora con un tono más suave, notoriamente más calmado al saber las condiciones del proyecto, pero aun así molesto. Himchan miró al suelo y el otro se acercó solo un poco para hablarle en tono bajo: "tienes que aprender a ser más responsable, Himchan, no quiero que repruebes".

Pero el menor ignoró eso último, y se puso a la defensiva.

"¿Discúlpame?" inquirió Himchan, subiendo su rostro con orgullo y ambos brazos a sus lados ", ¿eres tú quien está enseñándome a mí a ser responsable?" ironizó, poniendo énfasis en los señalados.

Yongguk se quedó callado, no entendiendo a dónde iba eso.

"Entonces, dime, ¿donde esta Junhong?" preguntó, y el aludido miró al suelo, gruñendo ante las palabras del ligeramente menor ", si eres tan responsable, deberías saber dónde está tu hermano, ¿no es así?", continuó, realmente molesto porque alguien se atreviese a cuestionar su responsabilidad. Si, bien, él no era tan consciente de los estudios como Yongguk, pero estaba orgulloso de cómo llevaba su familia.

El mayor suspiró y se acercó al otro chico, dándole un abrazo a sorpresa de ambos espectadores, quienes cubrieron sus ojos instintivamente, avergonzados.

"¿Lo llamaré, ¿está bien?", preguntó Yongguk ya con voz calmada como la usual, intentando que tal calma llegase a Himchan también, pasando sus manos por la espalda del último, dando un suave masaje ascendente y descendente.

Claramente, logró su cometido porque el más bajo afirmó su cabeza en uno de los hombros del mayor, y pasando sus brazos por la cadera del mismo, cerrando los ojos.

Daehyun se atrevió a mirar y cuando lo hizo se sonrojó levemente, escondiéndose más en el respaldo del sofá.

"Siento haberte cuestionado así, pero me preocupas y no quiero que me mientas", dijo sinceramente mientras una mano suya reposaba en la nuca del otro en señal de arrepentimiento.

Himchan asintió con la cabeza y se separó solo un poco para que su corazón dejase de agitarse. Esperaba que Yongguk no le mirara a la cara o notaría su sonrojo.

"No quería preocuparte, es todo", murmuró el más bajo y Yongguk rió un poco.

"No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿de acuerdo?" preguntó y al segundo sintió como el otro asentía con la cabeza. "Iré a llamar afuera", dijo, separándose del menor sin mirarlo y fue hasta la puerta, para posteriormente salir del lugar.

Daehyun salió un poco de su escondite para observar mejor a Himchan, mientras que Youngjae ya estaba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, observándolo también.

Himchan llevó una mano a su rostro, para luego abrazarse a si mismo un par de segundos, siendo interrumpido por la voz de Youngjae.

"Ustedes se aman", soltó el menor de los tres en el salón, entrando definitivamente a la cocina, ya sin miedo. "Si yo hubiese sido Yongguk-hyung, me hubiera molestado mucho y no te volvería a hablar", dijo, y Daehyun notó como el aludido cerraba los ojos y alzaba sus hombros, reaccionando casi cómo si él hubiera pensado lo mismo.

Y, aun después de eso, Youngjae no se detuvo.

"Digo que se aman, porque si no fuera así hubiera pasado lo que digo. Solo las parejas que se quieren mucho pueden perdonarse tan rápidamente por una discusión así; quizás creerás que es amistad o lo que quieras, pero lo que es Yongguk-hyung... lo dudaría", dijo, y antes de obtener alguna reacción, salió de la cocina y se fue a su cuarto.

Himchan miró atrás y pestañeó, pensativo. Observó, luego, a Daehyun y este le sonrió débilmente, sin saber qué hacer.

"¿Piensas igual?", inquirió el mayor, y el otro relamió sus labios, inseguro.

"Voy... voy a ver qué hace Youngjae", soltó poniéndose de pie no sin antes apagar el televisor. Sabía que estaba huyendo, pero ya se había involucrado lo suficiente en el asunto como para seguir haciéndolo.

Himchan se quedó en la cocina y suspiró. A los pocos minutos, la puerta del frente se volvió a abrir.

"Junhong está en casa, viendo algo en la televisión; mientras come un bote de helado y perfectamente abrigado, hasta con calcetines de _Hello Kitty_", dijo Yongguk caminando hasta la cocina mientras guardaba su celular en uno de sus bolsillos traseros. Rápidamente se sentó a la mesa de desayuno y sonrió. "¿Así o más responsable?", preguntó, esperando reacción del otro.

El menor solo se volteó ligeramente y le ofreció una sonrisa floja, la cual hizo que Yongguk se sintiera verdaderamente mal por haber discutido con él.

"Hey, hey", le llamó, indicándole que se sentara en la silla a su lado. Himchan no supo porqué lo hizo, pero estaba sentado mientras que una de sus manos era tomada por una más cálida ", parece como si fueras a llorar... te dije que lo siento, ¿bien?", indicó siempre son una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Tienes razón", soltó, de pronto, haciendo que Yongguk cambiara su expresión a una algo preocupada; Himchan tenía la mirada perdida en sus manos sobre la mesa con una expresión suave "no debí haberte mentido. Lo siento mucho".

Yongguk sabía que Himchan no era del tipo de personas que se disculpaban con facilidad, conocía mejor que nadie el orgullo que cargaba y lo mucho que le costaba admitir sus errores; para alguien que piensa que todo lo hace bien, era denigrante admitir frente a alguien más que había actuado mal. Y, sabiendo esto, el mayor rió suavemente.

"Está bien, está bien, ¿olvidemoslo, si?", preguntó intentando alivianar las tensiones y soltando levemente la otra mano, haciendo que Himchan le mirara a la cara ", hace tiempo que no peleábamos, me da gusto saber que aún tenemos el toque", dijo, guiñándole el ojo.

Himchan comenzó a reírse, cosa que hizo a Yongguk sonreír aún más.

-o-

Youngjae y Daehyun estaba cada uno en su cama: en silencio.

Youngjae estaba molesto. Sabía que no era su asunto y que no debía hacerlo, pero no podía evitar entrometerse en la relación de Himchan y Yongguk. Él sabía que debían estar juntos, y se molestaba al darse cuenta que ambos, o eran tan tontos para no darse cuenta, o habían desarrollado una especie de caja fuerte donde encerraban sus sentimientos cada vez que se veían.

Porque si: él notaba esas pequeñas cosas. Notaba claramente cómo Yongguk le quedaba mirando, cómo le sonreía más a él que a todos, o cómo le hablaba con un tono más bajo y suave. Ni con Junhong usaba ese tono. Y, claro, ¿cómo era que un hombre de veintidós años prefería pasar su tiempo libre con otro chico en vez de conseguir novia? Era demasiado obvio para él, y le molestaba que Himchan lo ignorara cada vez que él se lo decía.

Él se había dado cuenta cerca del mes y algo de estar en esa casa. ¿Cómo era posible que Himchan, quien según él afirmaba conocerlo mejor que nadie, no se hubiera dado cuenta? Era imposible; entonces, por conclusión, Himchan estaba asustado y, a demás, renegaba la posibilidad de que el otro sintiese cosas por él. Y, producto de esa inseguridad, Yongguk no quería presionar las cosas.

Suspiró, estaba harto de eso. No se hacían daño, pero tampoco se hacían un bien: solo estaban en ese período de transición que llevaría a un cierre definitivo. Y esperaba que fuera positivo y tener un papá... de una vez por todas.

"¿Estas bien?", escuchó la voz de Daehyun a su lado.

Youngjae cerró los ojos y asintió levemente, se volteó para quedar mirando a Daehyun.

"Me molesta que no sean sinceros con ellos mismos", dijo el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos "si hay algo que odio, es a las personas falsas", terminó con voz notoriamente molesta.

Daehyun mordió su labio inferior, sin saber muy bien qué decir. _Comosiempre_.

"Himchan no es falso", dijo el mayor, intentando ser conciso "no sé mucho de Yongguk-hyung, pero sé que Himchan al menos no lo es", murmuró luego.

"Solo están siendo falsos en parte; ignoran sus sentimientos", contestó, y miró a Daehyun cómo si esperara que el otro le diera las respuestas que buscaba.

Lo que, claramente, el otro no tenía. Así que solo se quedó callado, optando el silencio a decir algo que quizá lamente después. No podía opinar mucho del tema, todo lo que sabía de la relación de los dos mayores lo sabía o por Youngjae o por las ocasionales historias de Jongup. Personalmente, él creía que solo eran amigos y, de hecho, se sentía raro pensando que se amaran... literalmente. ¿Era normal pensar eso de tu familia? No quería decirle a Youngjae lo que pensaba, por miedo a que quizá se enfadara.

"Me molesta", suspiró el otro con ganas de desahogarse ", tanto que quiero patearlos".

Daehyun creyó eso divertido, e hizo un sonido con la garganta antes de voltearse y quedar en frente de Youngjae. Le ofreció una sonrisa pre-fabricada y le dijo:

"Estoy seguro que se darán cuenta", con un tono amable.

Youngjae, como siempre, borró todo signo de emoción en su rostro ante la sonrisa del otro y solo pestañeó. Daehyun frunció el ceño confundido, y quizo aprovechar ese momento de semi-intimidad que estaban teniendo para preguntarle porqué hacía eso siempre que él trataba de ser amistoso; no parecía que hubiera dicho algo errado, ¿o si?

Pero antes que abriera la boca, Youngjae ya estaba volviendo a hablar.

"Tú eres falso", aseveró, mirándolo como quien no esconde nada ", me molesta ver esa sonrisa falsa en tu cara cada vez que intentas hablarle a alguien", explicó, esperando una razón válida del otro.

Daehyun se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. Por alguna razón, se sintió profundamente herido. Nunca pensó en algo así, para ser sincero; nadie había notado nunca su actitud de falsa tranquilidad y que hubiera alguien que si pudiera ir más allá de lo que quería proyectar le hacía sentir... comprendido. Y a la vez, muy desprotegido.

Así que, por ese mar de emociones, Daehyun dejó a un lado su inseguridad y se adentró a lo que quería saber.

"¿Cómo es que sabes...?", preguntó, dudando sobre qué palabras usar.

Pero, a su gusto, Youngjae entendió a qué se refería.

"¿Cómo no saberlo?... Yo era igual cuando llegué", respondió y llevó sus rodillas a su mentón, abrazando sus piernas ", por eso te entiendo y no había dicho nada, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo molesto que es convivir con alguien que es así".

"¿Los demás..." inquirió, haciendo que el otro le mirara "... se han dado cuenta?".

Youngjae levantó sus hombros, en un gesto de que no sabía la respuesta.

"Me imagino que al menos Himchan se ha dado cuenta, él fue quien me lo dijo a mi cuando yo lo hacía", contó como si recordara la historia.

El mayor asintió y ante la información; dedujo algo. Si Youngjae había pasado por lo mismo que él, ¿sabría él cómo dejar se ser así?

"Te mueves inquieto en las noches", habló el menor, de la nada ", ¿qué tan fuerte son tus pesadillas?", preguntó, luego, realmente interesado.

Hubo un momento en el que Daehyun pensó esa pregunta, y respondió: "Horribles". Se sentó, ahora con los pies en el suelo. Su mirada en la alfombra que cubría el piso. "A veces, siento que me quedaré atrapado...", confesó y escuchó la risa del otro "es tonto, lo sé, pero..." reafirmó ante la risa ajena, pero Youngjae negaba la cabeza cuando él lo miró.

"No creo que sea tonto, me río porque a mi me pasaba igual".

Youngjae se levantó de su cama, y llegó rápidamente a la otra, sentándose a un lado del chico, quien le observó con curiosidad y algo de nerviosismo.

"Quiero oír tu historia", le dijo mirándole a los ojos con un destello que el mayor no entendía ", estoy dispuesto a confiarte la mía si tú lo haces con la tuya", condicionó, con una suave sonrisa.

Daehyun no quería contar su historia. Él sentía que no estaba listo; ni siquiera Himchan sabía la real historia de todo y eso hacía que no pudiera simplemente decírsela a Youngjae. El chico aun le daba un cierto escalofrío y una extraña sensación en el estómago, así que no creía que pudiera confiar en él así porque se dio el tema en una conversación trivial.

Youngjae notó eso, y suspiró.

"No te estoy obligando a contármela si no quieres", dijo, con voz demandante. "Yo quiero contarte la mía, porque siento que así... nuestra relación... ehm".

"Voy a decírtela", dijo el mayor, ligeramente divertido por el tartamudeo del otro. Tan pronto como dijo eso, el par de ojos marrón lo miraban con duda ", en serio, yo pienso que eres al único con quien podría abrirme; me refiero a contarte mi historia", explicó, incómodo.

Youngjae se rió por lo que el otro estaba pensando y Daehyun se sonrojó.

"También pienso que puedo ser sincero contigo. Nada une más a dos personas que compartir un pasado tormentoso", soltó, frunciendo el ceño luego "que trágico suena".

Daehyun no supo qué pasó, pero rió ligeramente. Y esa vez la sintió en serio. Youngjae pareció no darle mucha importancia, quizás aún pensando en sus anteriores palabras, pero el mayor estaba impresionado: no se había reído así en años y ahora un mal chiste (o, ni siquiera) le hacía soltar esa demostración de felicidad así nada más.

Observó al muchacho a su lado y se dedicó a solo eso. ¿Qué tenía que le provocaba algo así?

"De acuerdo, tú partes", dijo Daehyun, demandante y, ante esa voz, Youngjae le miró serio, analizando los ojos del otro chico solo un momento antes de suspirar y moverse un poco más en la cama hasta quedar respaldado por la pared.

"Está bien, ponte cómodo" indicó, palpando el sitio al lado de su cama ", será una historia larga".


	3. III-

**T**itulo: Donde caben cinco

**P**areja: Daehyun/Youngjae. Menor Yongguk/Himchan, Jongup/Zelo. **OT6**  
**R**ating: K+

**-o-**

Youngjae tenía casi quince años cuando sucedió todo. Habían pasado ya casi dos años, pero para él era como si hubiese sucedido ayer; no porque sus recuerdos estuviesen precisamente como estaban al día siguiente del suceso, sino que seguía sintiendo una paranoia con solo recordarlo.

Esa mañana, la madre de Youngjae le había pedido que la ayudara con las compras, y el chico fue sin más nada que decir.

La casa quedó cerrada totalmente y salieron a la tienda.

"Oh, bienvenida, ¿cómo estas?", saludó la vendedora con ánimo y una suave sonrisa. Youngjae casi sale corriendo cuando, como siempre, la señora tomó sus mejillas y las apretó con fuerza "el pequeño Youngjae ya está muy grande".

Escuchó la risa de su madre y se sobó las mejillas cuando estuvieron libres.

"Si solo me vio ayer..." murmuró el chico, sin prestar atención a la conversación que tenían ambas adultas.

Youngjae observó que había una señora con dos niños, quizá mayores que él, acercándose a la caja.

"Señora Kim, ¿cómo está?", saludó la vendedora cuando la mujer se acercó y comenzó a dejar las cosas para ver el precio.

Su madre se hizo a un lado para que la otra pasara y poder pagar; e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"Esos niños resultaron ser Himchan y Yongguk", dijo Youngjae, acomodado mejor en la cama de Daehyun, quien a su lado afirmaba su espalda en la pared. Asintió, "ya desde ahí estaban juntos, ¿puedes creerlo?", continuó.

"¿Así fue cómo te adoptó?". Youngjae asintió, y prosiguió:

"Recuerdo que compramos todo lo que necesitábamos y volvimos a casa", comenzó a contar, con un tono suficientemente claro para entender apenas, "entramos a la casa y a mi mamá se le olvidó su monedero, así que fui a buscarlo y, cuando volví...". Daehyun escuchó a la perfección cómo se quebraba la voz de Youngjae y le miró para comprobar que estuviera bien.

Su rostro estaba serio, pero sus manos temblaban. En un intento por que el menor dejara de temblar, Daehyun acogió una de las manos del otro entre las suyas, ganándose una sonrisa de los labios ajenos.

"Gracias", susurró y se relajó notoriamente por aquel contacto. "Entré a la casa y por más que la llamé no contestaba... fui a su habitación y entonces descubrí que...", sabía que no podía continuar, así que Daehyun intentó ayudarle.

"¿Ella no estaba?", soltó.

"Estaba muerta", terminó y respiró profundamente, casi orgulloso de haber podido decirlo.

El mayor se sorprendió y afirmó aún más su agarre en la mano del otro.

"No recuerdo qué hice, pero Himchan me contó luego que escucharon mis gritos", contó algo apenado, "fui al hospital no sé porqué y después la madre de Himchan me acogió".

"¿Pero, y eso? ¿no tienes más familiares... tu papá?", preguntó Daehyun y Youngjae soltó su mano.

"No tengo", dijo su voz vuelta a lo normal ", y abuelos tampoco... es bastante triste".

Daehyun asintió y resintió la perdida de la mano de Youngjae haciendo la suya puño.

_Comosiempre_, el mayor no sabía qué decir, ¿un 'lo siento', quizás?, ¿alcanzaría con solo eso? A su punto de vista, la historia de Youngjae era más terrible que la suya, vamos, que él al menos tenía a su hermano, lejos, pero tenía a alguien de su familia que quisiese.

Youngjae no parecía triste y era lo que más le preocupaba a Daehyun, la verdad.

"¿Te sientes mal al respecto?", preguntó y el rubio de inmediato le miró ", digo, ahora... ¿aún estas triste?", explicó, mirando directamente a los ojos marrones.

El menor mordió su labio inferior y sin dejar de ver al otro, contestó: "ya no tanto... solo de vez en cuando", soltó y sonrió luego "usualmente me llenan de amor y no puedo ni recordar lo malo".

Daehyun asintió, apartando la vista.

"Estoy seguro que pasará lo mismo contigo", murmuró, acercándose un poco y atreviéndose a recargar su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, "solo debes darle tiempo".

Sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante la cercanía del otro chico, y agradeció al cielo que el mismo no pudiera mirarle por la posición en la que se encontraban. Para él era algo normal avergonzarse por muestras de afecto, pues él no era de los que acostumbraban recibir un abrazo todos los días; pero no quería que Youngjae lo viera, o podría mal interpretar las cosas.

Y, justo ahora que las cosas iban bien con él, no quería arruinarlas.

"Ahora, te toca", soltó el menor, poniéndose aún más cómodo ", soy todo oídos".

No sabía cómo partir, así que suspiró y tomó aire.

"Bien, esto es así..."

**-o-**

"Han estado encerrados mucho tiempo", comentó Himchan, comenzando a servir los platos para la cena. Como era costumbre, Yongguk terminaba de poner la mesa.

Ante lo dicho, el mayor soltó una risita.

"¿Quieres que los llame a comer?", inquirió, poniendo el último vaso. El otro asintió con la cabeza y volvió a lo que hacía.

El mayor fue hasta el salón de estar, donde Junhong y Jongup estaban _entretenidos_ con su tarea. Yongguk los observó un momento desde las escaleras, sin querer interrumpir.

"Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué se llama guerra de los cien años si no dura cien años?", preguntó su hermano, frunciendo el ceño en curiosidad.

Jongup subió los hombros en gesto de que no sabía la respuesta.

"Los historiadores están locos", soltó el menor y Jongup rió levemente.

"No creo que te pregunten eso en el examen, Junhong", respondió el mayor, tomando nuevamente la libreta que había entre ellos y leía un par de cosas ", te preguntaran las causas, de qué se trató y consecuencias, no te preocupes por el significado del nombre".

Junhong suspiró y asintió. "Igual, no entiendo".

Yongguk rió un poco y caminó hacia los más pequeños en el sofá, ambos lo miraron con curiosidad.

"Se llama así para redondear más la fecha; duró casi quince más años que eso", dijo Yongguk tomando asiento cerca de Jongup, y Junhong comenzó a anotar en su libreta. "¿Cómo va?", inquirió el mayor luego.

El muchacho cerca de él, le sonrió.

"Va bien, le falta entender un par de consecuencias, ubicación y estará listo", respondió Jongup, sonriendole amablemente a Junhong, quien levantó la mirada para que se dieran cuenta que él sabía que hablaban de él ", si Junhong se esforzara un poco más, no tendría problemas..."

Y, antes que Yongguk pudiese decir algo, el menor tomó la palabra.

"Es que Jonguppie-hyung explica mucho mejor que mi profesor", se defendió y acomodó todas sus libretas en la mesita en frente del sofá. De un solo movimiento, se estiró hasta apoyar sus pies en el borde alto del sofá y su cabeza en el estomago de Jongup ", pero ya estudié toda la tarde. Que mañana sea lo que Dios quiera", soltó, acomodándose bien.

Jongup rió ante lo dicho por el chico, y Yongguk negó con la cabeza, en derrota. Cuando Junhong se ponía así, no había quien le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

"Está bien", concedió el mayor, y Junhong le miró desde su posición ", pero no te pongas muy cómodo: vayan a lavarse las manos para cenar".

Ante lo dicho, ambos chicos se pusieron de pie de inmediato y corrieron al baño echando carrera, escuchándose de fondo un '¡_no corran!_' por parte de Himchan en la cocina.

Yongguk se levantó con calma y fue hacia la habitación de Youngjae y Daehyun. Tocó la puerta un par de veces, y al no recibir respuesta inmediata, abrió con algo de curiosidad.

Dentro, estaban ambos muchachos, y, a su sorpresa, sentados lado a lado. Daehyun tenía una expresión de seriedad en su rostro, mientras que Youngjae estaba abrazado de un brazo, con el rostro escondido en el hombro del más alto.

Yongguk entró y cerró la puerta detrás suyo, deduciendo por el ambiente de la habitación que _algo_ estaba pasando. El sonido de la puerta sacó de transe a los dos menores, quienes de inmediato levantaron la vista para encontrar la mirada de preocupación del mayor.

"¿Está todo bien?", soltó Yongguk con voz suave, caminando hacia la cama de Daehyun, quedando en frente de ambos chicos.

Youngjae de inmediato se soltó de Daehyun, llegó hasta el final de la cama, y se levantó para abrazarse del mayor, quien le regresó el abrazo sin dudarlo. Palmó un par de veces la espalda del menor para tranquilizarlo, mientras miraba a Daehyun con duda, esperando que el chico le explicara qué sucedía.

"No pasa nada, hyung", habló el rubio en sus brazos, negando con la cabeza "solo estábamos hablando..." explicó y Daehyun, llegó al final de cama, también.

"¿Estas bien?", preguntó ahora el otro mayor, mirando al menor con una expresión de culpabilidad ", no pensé que te fuera a afectar, lo siento".

Youngjae le miró y negó con la cabeza, dándole una suave sonrisa a pesar de su real sentir.

"Está lista la cena, ¿vendrán?" preguntó Yongguk, recordando que los esperaban para disponerse a comer.

Daehyun, sin duda, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, sin una palabra llegó a la mesa con los demás.

Youngjae se separó un poco del mayor y miró al suelo. Yongguk acarició la mejilla del otro y le sonrió.

"Sea lo que sea que te haya asustado, me lo dirás luego, ¿bien?" inquirió Yongguk, y Youngjae le miró con tristeza en los ojos ", nada malo de va a pasar... lo prometo".

Y, tras decir eso, juntos salieron de la habitación. Actuando como si nada hubiera sucedido.

**-o-**

La cena pasó sin mayores inconvenientes, así como los días en la casa de Himchan.

Daehyun se comenzaba a preguntar si realmente era posible que estuviera inmerso en tanta tranquilidad; el paso de los días habia mejorado todo.

Había notado que el mismo estaba de mejor humor después de que había arreglado su situación con Youngjae, y ahora él y el muchacho eran casi inseparables: ahora que el rubio menor sabía de su situación emocional y mental, cada vez que lo veía solo le iba a hacer compañía, o cuando tenía que salir le pedía que lo acompañase o simplemente ya comenzaba a hablar más con él de cosas triviales.

Tales cambios no habían pasado desapercibido para los otros convivientes; Daehyun notaba a la perfección las miradas que le mandaba Jongup cuando de vez en cuando los encontraba cercanos, o las sonrisas de Himchan ante cualquier contacto que tuvieran. Era como si, de algo se estuviese perdiendo. Como si hubiese algo que no notara. ¿Sería que era muy idiota para darse cuenta?

Aun con todo eso positivo que estaba ocurriendo, Daehyun se encontraba ahora mismo en medio de una pesadilla.

Con el paso de los días, su ansia habia estado creciendo. _Cómo es que no me encuentran_... se preguntaba, ¿cómo podía ser posible que ya hubiera pasado casi un mes y no habían noticias de sus padres? Él esperaba que a la semana estuvieran en esa puerta exigiéndole partir, y el hecho de que eso no hubiera pasado le hacía pensar que quizás... _algo_ estaba pasando. Algo que al estar ahí encerrado no podía saber y que le daba terror descubrir.

Youngjae escuchaba los pataleos y respiraciones agitadas del cuerpo soñador en la cama de junto. Él había despertado hace cerca de cinco minutos, esperando a que Daehyun se tranquilizara para poder volver a dormir; se despertaba por los gruñidos del otro, y se mantenía despierto en preocupación, velando en silencio el sueño del otro hasta que se acabara y el otro despertara, para entonces fingir dormir para no incomodarlo.

Pero, esa noche era diferente. Parecía que la pesadilla no tendría fin. No había estado moviéndose por más tiempo que los anteriores sueños, pero Youngjae tenía una leve corazonada de que Daehyun la estaba pasando _especialmente_ mal. Se levantó del calor de sus sábanas y dio cuatro pasos para llegar a la otra cama, afirmando un brazo a la altura de la cabeza del otro muchacho y con la otra comenzó a moverlo despacio.

"Daehyun..." le llamaba con voz suave y calmada, moviendolo a penas para no asusta al pobre chico, "Hyunnie, despierta".

El aludido abrió ambos ojos en un segundo, abriéndolos al máximo.

"Youngjae..." soltó y se relajó.

El menor se sentó a un lado de la cama, reposando ambos pies en el suelo, mientras que el otro se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado. Dio un sufrido gemido y tocó su rostro para encontrar una fina capa de sudor en su piel. Sin duda, las pesadillas no iban a acabar por mucho que estuviera bien en el día.

"Maldición" siseó Daehyun, ambos codos en sus rodillas, y tapando su cara. Aún con la poca luz que entraba por la noche despejada, temía que Youngjae notara sus lágrimas "¿cuando van a acabar?... estoy harto", su voz no se escuchaba molesta o irritada, sino cansada y resignada. Tal vez eso fue lo que más le dolió al otro chico.

Se acercó a penas un poco y quitó las manos del rostro del mayor, sonriendole amablemente al ver las lágrimas del muchacho en sus ojos.

"No me digas 'n_o llores_', porque te prometo que me he aguantado ya mucho tiempo", dijo Daehyun, mirando una de sus manos siendo sujetada por otra más cálida. "Tengo derecho a llorar ahora porque no puedo hacer nada más, yo-"

"No levantes la voz, Hyung, aún es más de media noche", le contestó el otro chico, y se levantó hasta su cama, para volver luego con su almohada ", hazme espacio", ordenó.

Daehyun levantó la vista hasta el rostro ajeno y frunció el ceño, soltando un suave '_¿qué?_'.

"Hazme espacio, voy a dormir contigo".

El mayor sintió algo raro en su pecho, y sonrió sin saber porqué. Aun así, no estaba del todo de acuerdo a lo que pretendía el chico. Nunca había dormido con alguien en la misma cama, pero siempre pensó que sería algo incómodo; quizás hasta eso le traería más pesadillas.

"¿Por qué tan... repentino?", preguntó Daehyun, moviéndose más cerca de la pared para darle espacio al otro chico. Decidió no ir en contra de Youngjae: simplemente no podía.

"No es repentino", respondió el otro, levantando la sábana para entrar a la cama, se sentó, quedando a la misma altura de Daehyun ", Himchan me hizo esto mismo cuando yo tenía pesadillas. Funciona, créeme".

El mayor rió un poco mientras sentía a Youngjae poner su espalda en la cama completamente, tapándose con las sábanas hasta el mentón.

"Va a funcionar, porque no voy a poder dormir", comentó, quedando a la par con el otro de nuevo. Giró su cabeza para mirar el perfil del rubio, quien ya tenía los ojos cerrados "¿debo abrazarte o algo?".

Tal pregunta hizo que Youngjae abriera un solo ojo para mirar al mayor, solo observó su rostro y volvió a como estaba.

"Solo si quieres", respondió, volteándose hasta quedar de frente a Daehyun. "Buenas noches", soltó y mientras Daehyun aún no decidía qué hacer, ya escuchaba la respiración más larga y pausada del otro chico.

Intentó imitarle, cerró los ojos, pero los volvía a abrir. Tenía a Youngjae muy cerca: no quería, pero no podía evitar pensar en la primera impresión que tuvo del chico cuando a penas lo conoció. "Es realmente atractivo", murmuró para si mismo, tapándose la boca de inmediato, con temor a que el otro le fuera a escuchar aún dormido.

Se relajó cuando no hubo reacción del menor, y se intentó acomodar lo mejor que pudo: era imposible. Con Youngjae ahí, no sabía qué hacer con el brazo izquierdo que le quedaba bajo el cuerpo, así que, simplemente lo pasó por el espacio que habia entre el cuello del otro chico y la almohada, maravillado de que pasara perfectamente. Su cabeza la apoyó en su propia almohada, sin poder evitar respirar el olor del cabello del otro (tal vez hubiera sido mejor dormir de cara a la pared...) y su otro brazo pasó por los hombros del otro chico.

Daehyun cerró los ojos, y por alguna razón se sentía extrañamente relajado. Tal vez el método de Youngjae si serviría. Y, sin que pasara mucho tiempo ambos muchachos ya estaban dormidos.

**-o-**

A la mañana siguiente, Himchan no podía creer en lo que veía.

Como era usual, había despertado a Jongup con su desayuno para que se comenzara a preparar para la escuela, y cuando el chico se había ido, era turno de levantar a Youngjae.

Al entrar a la habitación, lo hizo con cuidado, como siempre. Pero de inmediato la imagen ante sus ojos lo descolocó totalmente.

Daehyun y Youngjae estaban en la misma cama. ¡Y abrazados! Se veían realmente adorables y Himchan creía que estaba soñando, así que volvió a su habitación por su móvil para poder tomar una foto.

Luego, decidió que no sabía qué hacer para despertarlos; se veía que estaban disfrutando su sueño, y él sabía que para los chicos sería incómodo si los despertaba así como si nada.

Optó por dejar la puerta junta y ponerse a terminar el desayuno de Youngjae, queriendo hacer más ruido de lo usual, para que se despertaran naturalmente.

Lo que sucedió, cuando golpeó una satén contra otra. Youngjae fue el primero en abrir los ojos y parpadeó para volver a cerrarlos, gimiendo ante el sueño que aún tenía.

Daehyun por su parte, abrió ambos ojos y sonrió al observar que ambos se habían puesto aún más cerca de lo que recordaba producto del movimiento entre sueños. Su mejilla estaba afirmada contra la cien del otro, su brazo izquierdo si estaba igual bajo la almohada, pero el otro se había adaptado a la forma del torso de Youngjae; lo tenía tan cerca, que sus dedos tocaban casi el final de la cama. Sentía parte de la pierna del menor sobre parte de la suya, y la respiración de Youngjae le hacía suaves cosquillas en la piel que la sentía.

Realmente, se hubiera quedado así por lo que restaba del día. Estaba muy cómodo, y quería seguir así de cerca.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo estaba pensando.

Daehyun se apartó hasta quedar de frente, mirando el techo, incómodo con sus propios pensamientos. ¿De donde salían esas ganas de querer estar tan cerca del otro? ¿qué iba mal con él? Nunca se había sentido así, y no quería pensarlo demasiado. Quería solo pensar que estaba realmente asustado por sus pesadillas y el confort que Youngjae le había ofrecido había hecho que su mente le pidiera seguir así. Porque tenía miedo.

Daehyun sonrió ante su conclusión. Sintió a Youngjae acercarse más su cuerpo, un brazo pasó por su estomago y su cabeza quedó apoyada un poco más arriba del hombro, entre el cuello y su pecho.

"Buenos días", susurró, aún con los ojos cerrados "¿cómo dormiste?"

El otro volvió a sonreír, sin saber porqué. Quizá por la voz de Youngjae al recién despertar. En todo ese tiempo, era la primera vez que la escuchaba. En la casa, él era el último en despertar, a algo así como cerca de la hora que llegaba Jongup de la escuela, o sea, el almuerzo. Youngjae siempre partía antes y llegaba en las tardes.

Decidió que le gustó madrugar aunque sea por una vez.

"Muy bien, tu método funcionó" concedió y escuchó al otro reír, para luego quedar sentado en la cama. Youngjae se estiró, llevando sus brazos hasta arriba y haciendo un sonido con la garganta.

Daehyun le quedó mirando, aún recostado, sin evitar que su mirada pasara por la espalda baja del chico, que quedó por casi medio segundo descubierta por el movimiento de brazos. El mayor pasó saliva, confundido.

"Por supuesto que iba a funcionar", dijo el chico a su lado moviendo los hombros, desperezándose "era mi idea después de todo", comentó con una sonrisa.

Se levantó de la cama, y fue al ropero, tomando un par de prendas, mientras Daehyun se volteaba hacia la pared y volvía a cerrar los ojos, aún si ya no seguía cansado. Era la primera vez que dormía tan bien, aún habiéndose despertado por las pesadillas.

Suspiró y se obligó a intentar quedarse dormido, sin embargo, fue Youngjae quien le movió de nuevo. Daehyun se volteó a penas, para ver que el otro chico le ofrecía algo.

"Toma", comandó el menor, poniendo el objeto bajo las sábanas del otro ", si lo abrazas, no tendrás pesadillas".

Youngjae salió de la habitación y Daehyun observó mejor lo que le ofreció. Sonrió por la ternura del menor al darse cuenta que era el muñeco en forma de conejo que el chico siempre tenía en su cama.

Negó con la cabeza ligeramente y lo dejó apoyado en la pared, para volver a hundirse en sus sábanas, intentando seguir durmiendo hasta el almuerzo. _Comosiempre_.

"Bueno días, hyung", soltó Youngjae, y Himchan saltó del susto. Se volvió hacia el otro y le sonrió maliciosamente.

"Nada de eso", el mayor se acercó al otro muchacho, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de él "¿pasó algo de lo que tenga que saber?" preguntó, y Youngjae puso una cara de no entender ", bien abrazados los encontré a los dos".

Himchan observó claramente como las mejillas del rubio se coloreaban en un fuerte carmín, a penas habiendo dicho eso. Ante tal reacción, el mayor soltó un sufrido suspiro, afirmándose con los brazos cruzado en uno de los muebles de junto.

"¿Desde cuando?", preguntó Himchan. Youngjae miró al suelo, sin querer decir nada: estaba demasiado avergonzado. "Youngjae", soltó levemente y el otro, ante su nombre, mordió sus labios.

"No es nada", respondió, inquieto ", Daehyunnie-hyung ha tenido pesadillas, y solo hice lo que me enseñaste, hyung", terminó, levantando un poco la mirada.

El mayor volvió a suspirar, y con una mano acarició la mejilla del menor. "No quiero que esto termine mal, piensa bien las cosas, ¿si?".

"Si te refieres a que..." comenzó el rubio, frunciendo levemente el ceño "... a que voy a callar mis sentimientos como tú lo haces, ni lo sueñes."

Himchan dejó de tocarlo, y se recargó más en el mueble, como necesitando apoyo.

"No sé de qué sentimientos me hablas", respondió, volviendo a lo que hacía ", ve a alistarte. Vas a llegar tarde".

Youngjae hizo como se le decía, refunfuñando entre dientes.

**-o-**

Daehyun despertó por unas risas en la sala. Frunció el ceño: dormir de más le había dado dolor de cabeza.

Se levantó a penas, abrió la ventana para tomar aire y se volvió a sentar. Cerró los ojos un momento y reflexionó sobre lo que había pasado.

Él nunca se había enamorado. De primera, y, de segunda, sabía que gusta de alguien de tu mismo sexo no era lo que era aceptado (sobretodo si él se sentía incómodo pensándolo) pero decidió que quizás gustaba _demasiado_ de Youngjae.

Estaba muy confundido: el chico seguía dándole escalofríos con sus miradas, y le seguía intimidando su forma de ser al punto de quedarse sin palabras la mayoría del tiempo. Pero, algo había cambiado desde que le contó lo de su familia.

Ese escalofrío ya no era el mismo, por el contrario, su sistema se veía intentando volver a sentirlo, como una pequeña adicción que estaba teniendo. Y, el quedarse sin palabras, era algo que ya no le importaba tanto: gustaba de estar en silencio con el otro chico, entendiéndose solamente con las miradas.

Daehyun pensaba que quizá estaba enfermo. No quería decirle a nadie de esos sentimientos, menos quería que Youngjae sospechara, o sentía que el muchacho creería, como él, que estaba enfermo.

Tal vez, Jongup podría ayudar...

Se levantó de su posición recostada, y cambió sus ropas de pijama. Si había escuchado bien, las risas de antes eran de Junhong, por tanto, estaba Jongup y, por tanto, sería hora de comer pronto.

Abrió lentamente su puerta y a penas hizo ruido en su marcha hasta la cocina. Daehyun odiaba el ruido excesivo y, por eso, más de una vez Himchan le regañó por haberle dado un susto por su sigilo al andar.

Ya en la cocina, descubrió que no había nadie ahí parado preparando la comida, y solo pensar en eso, hizo que le diera hambre. Sin embargo, se le fue toda hambre al observar al salón de estar desde la ventana de la cocina.

Realmente había adivinado que estaba Junhong por las risas que escuchó al despertar, pero nunca podría adivinar que estaría con Jongup así. El mayor estaba sentado derecho, mirando la televisión; perfectamente normal, lo que le descolocaba de la escena era que Junhong estaba a su lado, y no precisamente derecho. Veía su cabello rubio entre-metido en el cuello de Jongup.

Daehyun pensó que quizás estaban jugando a algo por el movimiento de la cabeza del menor (¿quizás le estaba susurrando algo?), hasta que escuchó más que vio a Junhong daba besitos suaves en la piel del mayor.

Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban a la par que notaba el movimiento de la cabeza de Jongup, dándole más espacio, y no estaba seguro de porqué, pero ya no pudo irse de ahí aunque quisiera. Se preguntó cómo Jongup permitía que el menor hiciese algo así (bien Jongup era del tipo más bien _relajado_, pero aún así) y no le apartaba en disgusto.

Entonces, se dio cuenta, que a Jongup _debía_ _gustarle_. Casi pudo imaginárselo con los ojos _cerrados_.

Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose aún más avergonzado por su hipótesis. Pero antes de poder pensar algo más, Jongup se apartó de su posición y quedó mirando a Junhong de frente. El menor sonreía de una manera que _definitivamente_ no era adorable como las que había visto aflorar de él, más bien, una que tenía una doble intención, bajando la mirada y mordiendo levemente su labio inferior.

Jongup negó con la cabeza ligeramente, antes de afirmar una de sus manos en la mejilla del otro chico, haciendo que la sonrisa de Junhong tomase una apariencia más linda.

Daehyun los notó cerca, y vagamente recordó de esa vez que Youngjae los descubrió a él y a Jongup así de cerca desde su misma posición: y, pues si, si se mal-entendía la situación.

Pero, eso era distinto. En su momento, él estaba inconsciente de lo que hacía, en cambio ahora, esos dos chicos cada vez se acercan más y Daehyun solo pensaba en lo incómodo que sería si-

Se escuchó como un juego de llaves resonaba en la puerta, y los tres muchachos miraron hacia la puerta sin saber porqué. El primero en reaccionar, fue Junhong, quien se sentó derecho y dando espacio entre él y su amigo.

Himchan entró con una bolsa de compras y le sonrió a su hermano. Quien de inmediato le devolvió el saludo.

"Oh, Daehyunnie, ya despertaste", soltó el mayor de los cuatro presentes. Ante eso, el aludido sintió a la perfección cómo los dos menores clavaban sus miradas en él, dándose cuenta de que no se habían percatado de que él estaba ahí, "perfecto, porque así me ayudas a cocinar".

Daehyun eludió las miradas de los menores, no sin antes notar que ambos le miraban con un destello... ¿_miedo_, quizás?


	4. IV-

**T**itulo: Donde caben cinco  
**P**areja: Daehyun/Youngjae. Menor Jongup/Zelo. **OT6**  
**R**ating: K+

**-o-**

"Mira, sé que no eres el mejor para calcular presupuesto", soltó Youngjae con una mirada acusatoria ", pero definitivamente, estas raro hoy. ¿Doscientos más quinientos?"

Daehyun alzó la vista hacia el otro chico que le miraba con ojos algo irritados.

Después de casi una semana de que Daehyun sorprendiese a los dos más pequeños, todo había sido confuso para él. Jongup intentaba hablar con él, y a Junhong casi no le había visto en la casa; Daehyun comprendía lo asustados que estaban.

Sabía que debía hablar con Jongup y decirle que todo estaba bien, que él haría como que no había visto nada, pero, realmente, ¿estaba todo bien? ¿podía fingir que no había pasado nada?

Daehyun seguía cuestionándose sobre qué hacer: una opción era decirle a Himchan, pues él sabría qué hacer... o estaría histérico. La otra opción era contarle a Youngjae, y esa era la opción que más confianza le daba, pero había algo. Algo que no le dejaba contarle al muchacho parado a su lado sobre lo que había visto.

¿Cómo calificaría Youngjae lo que los menores hacían? Daehyun, no quería saber. Parte de él, creía que el rubio no tendría problemas con que Jongup fuese... estuviese con Junhong de esa forma debido a los contantes quejidos relacionados con los supuestos sentimientos de Yongguk y Himchan, pero otra parte, tenía miedo.

No a que Youngjae pensase que estaba mal, sino, miedo a saber al cien-porciento que a él le parecía bien, y luego que él mismo se preguntaría, ¿qué pienso yo de eso?

Y, luego darse cuenta que es exactamente lo que está queriendo de Youngjae. Luego darse cuenta de lo que siente, y luego...

"Daehyun-hyung", le llamó por sexta vez, el menor.

El aludido pestañeó, perdido. ¿Cuando habían salido de la tienda?... ¿y porqué llevaba él todas las bolsas?

"Ah, lo siento, Youngjae-ah" respondió el mayor, moviendo su cabeza de un lado hacia el otro ", estoy algo preocupado", comentó, sin pensar bien lo que decía.

El otro, suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

Iban camino a casa, en un frío día de otoño, pues el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. El suspiro de Youngjae hizo que su atención se fuera al vaho. Youngjae se abrazaba a su abrigo, y seguía refunfuñando cosas que Daehyun no entendía.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar, Youngjae abrió la puerta y ayudó con las bolsas. Al entrar, notaron a Himchan en el centro del sofá, comiendo algo de un pequeño bowl.

"¿Trajeron todo?", preguntó Himchan de pie, yendo hacia donde iban los menores.

Youngjae pasó de él hasta la cocina, comenzando a acomodar las cosas. Daehyun por su parte, intercambió sus bolsas con lo que sea que hubiera en el bowl del mayor disponiéndose a comer de inmediato.

"Si, y casi nos estafan por Daehyun-hyung" soltó el menor, con más veneno de lo que debería.

Himchan, ya en la cocina, miró a Daehyun y este le miró con ojos arrepentidos, yendo hacia la habitación compartida y cerrado la puerta despacio.

"Oye... no seas tan duro con él" soltó el mayor, ayudando al otro a acomodar las cosas "solo cometió un pequeño error...", terminó.

Youngjae no respondió pero por su contrario, comenzó a ordenar las cosas muy violentamente, ante lo cual Himchan rodó los ojos, terminando de guardar lo que tenía en sus manos. Se acercó más al otro muchacho y pasó sus manos suavemente por los hombros del rubio.

"¿Me quieres decir qué pasa?", preguntó con voz delicada, sin dejar de masajear con suavidad los hombros del menor.

El mismo que suspiró y se relajó notoriamente ante la pregunta. Se volteó y se afirmó en uno de los muebles de la cocina.

"Daehyun me evita", contestó, mirando al suelo, evidentemente triste.

Himchan relamió sus labios, pensando en qué decir.

"¿Por qué dices eso?", inquirió, acercándose más aun para abrazar al menor. Himchan sabía que cuando alguien estaba triste, solo sera útil un abrazo.

"Porque..." susurró, poniendo sus manos en la espalda del mayor "no me cuenta lo que le pasa, es como si le diera miedo, pensé que habíamos superado esa etapa", terminó, ocultando su rostro en el hombro del más alto.

Himchan sintió la tristeza de Youngjae. Se separó levemente y le sonrió.

"Hablaré con él, ¿de acuerdo?", dijo, recibiendo un asentimiento rápido del otro chico ", de seguro no es nada... quizás solo está enamorado", continuó el otro, con una sonrisa divertida.

Youngjae le miró a la cara, y entendió de inmediato que el mayor estaba jugando con él con eso último. Le empujó levemente.

"¡Hyung!", le gritó, sonriendo igual de divertido. Himchan rió y negó con la cabeza ante la actitud de Youngjae.

"Descuida, descuida", siseó, "soy una tumba, ¿recuerdas?".

Youngjae sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, claramente más despejado de preocupaciones. El ambiente se volvió más llevadero, hasta que Youngjae recordó algo que quería preguntarle a Himchan.

"Himchannie-hyung, ¿estas peleado con Yongguk-hyung?" preguntó, volteándose a mirar el rostro del otro.

Notó como el mayor arqueaba una ceja, pero volvía a su estado natural de inmediato.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Youngjae bufó.

"No te hagas, Yongguk-hyung no ha venido en días" soltó, yendo directo al grano.

Himchan se mantuvo derecho, observando la loza que faltaba por lavar.

"Él también tiene una vida, ¿sabes?", inquirió, moviéndose hasta el lava-plato ", no tiene porque siempre estar aquí metido", contestó, abriendo el agua.

Youngjae frunció el ceño. Estaba realmente sorprendido porque eso nunca había pasado desde que él estaba en esa casa. Nunca, por más que los dos mayores hubiesen peleado, Yongguk había desaparecido de la casa por más de un día, pues él sentía la responsabilidad de venir a verlo a él como un _padre_ y no podía dejar de venir a conversar con él de vez en cuando. Eventualmente, se arreglaba con Himchan y era todo como antes.

Era por eso que estaba algo preocupado por la situación actual.

"Hyung, no soy tonto, sé que algo pasa", murmuró Youngjae, a su lado, pasando una mano por la espalda baja del otro ", pero es distinto a otras veces... ¿en serio no pasa nada?".

"Youngjae, honestamente, no tengo idea de porqué no ha venido", soltó Himchan, mirando fijamente a los ojos del menor ", no contesta ni mis llamadas: sé que sigue vivo por Junhonggie".

El menor de los dos asintió, y frunció el ceño.

"Quizás esté ocupado con algo...", intentó Youngjae, pero ni hasta eso alcanzaría a explicar porqué su hyung no se había aparecido por la casa en días.

"Esperemos", soltó, terminando de lavar los platos.

La conversación llegó a su fin por la entrada de Jongup a la cocina. De ahí en adelante, nadie habló más del tema.

**-o-**

Varios días más pasaron, y todos estaban preocupados. Daehyun se comenzaba a incomodar; pronto Youngjae tendría vacaciones de la universidad y eso le hacía estar intranquilo, pues significaría que estaría más tiempo con él.

Últimamente, no sabía cómo lo había logrado; si bien lo había comenzado a evitar de a poco, y ahora no era solo a él, sino también a Himchan, quien parecía intentar hablar con él por la misma razón.

En esos momentos, desearía que Yongguk estuviese ahí para distraer a Himchan, o, bien, para poder hablar con alguien.

Daehyun evitaba entrar a su habitación durante todo el día salvo a la hora de dormir. Pasaba el día en la sala, o con Jongup, o salía a comprar o dar un paseo. Cualquier interacción de más con Youngjae podía llevar a la confrontación que no quería hacer.

Y, aunque esa fuera su lógica, no pudo evitar correr hasta su habitación cuando Youngjae lo llamó con un grito de terror.

Debió saber que era una trampa.

"¿Donde está la araña?", preguntó alterado, de pie en medio de la habitación. Escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y miró hacia atrás.

"No hay araña", confesó, afirmando su espalda a la puerta ", Daehyun-hyung, quiero hablar contigo", soltó, haciendo que su voz sonase adolorida "¿podemos?".

Daehyun suspiró y cerró ambos ojos. Él sabia que era solo cosa de tiempo para que eso ocurriera, por tanto, solo se sentó en su propia cama: rendido.

Youngjae pronto estuvo a su lado, y se giró hasta encararlo.

"¿Qué sucede, hyung? ¿hice algo que te molestó?", preguntó suavemente el menor, casi esperanzado.

El otro negó con la cabeza.

"Tú no has hecho nada, Youngjae-ah", respondió, sin querer mirarlo. "Sucede que vi algo la otra vez..." comenzó, inseguro.

El rubio notó la incomodidad en la frase, por tanto, supo que debía ir lento.

"¿Qué viste? Dime...", aventuró, no queriendo incomodar aún más al otro muchacho.

Notó como el mayor se removió inquieto, y suspiró. Parecía estar pensando, pero Youngjae tenía la paciencia de esperarlo: tanto tiempo Daehyun lo había evitado que ya estaba de por si contento que el muchacho le estuviera hablando más de lo que se había costumbrado en ese tiempo.

Daehyun soltó el último suspiro, y continuó.

"Vi a Jongup y a Junhong... casi besándose". Sonaba realmente ambiguo ponerlo en palabras, y sintió a la perfección como su rostro se sonrojaba al solo recordar la escena. Esta avergonzado, ¿por qué tuvo que ir ahí en primer lugar y no se quedó durmiendo?

Youngjae, sin embargo, reacción distinto a lo que pensó.

"Si, lo sé, Jongup me lo contó", dijo tranquilamente.

"¿Te lo dijo?", inquirió, incrédulo ante el hallazgo: realmente nunca pensó en esa posibilidad, "¡¿y cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?!", exclamó ya sin entender nada.

El menor sonrió extrañado por la reacción del otro. Se acomodó mejor en su asiento, y movió los hombros.

"Pues, no le veo nada extraño", soltó, siendo sincero. Tal sinceridad se reflejaba en sus ojos, los cuales intentaban que Daehyun encontrara con los suyos.

Daehyun se quedó en silencio, no sabiendo bien cómo responder. Era por esa razón que había evitado llegar a esa conversación con Youngjae. Daehyun ya sabía que él no pensaba que fuera malo que dos chicos estuvieran... juntos. Y, eso solo le daba un calor extraño en el pecho.

Sintió como el menor, picaba una de sus mejillas, intentando que le prestar atención.

"¿Te parece eso mal a tí, hyung?", inquirió, intentando que el mayor le mirase para verificar si le respondía con la verdad o no.

Sus ojos se encontraron y el aludido casi responde sin darse cuenta.

"No sé qué pensar, la verdad" susurró, y Youngjae asintió.

"No tiene nada de malo" murmuró sin querer hablar muy fuerte sin saber porqué, quizás porque arruinaría la intimidad de la conversación "no dejan de ser quienes son por con quien estén".

"Lo sé, lo sé..." respondió, para volver a suspirar. "Es solo que, nunca los imaginé... yo".

"A mi me gusta un chico también", confesó, y Daehyun de inmediato le volvió a mirar con expresión sorprendida.

Algo pasó en ese momento. El mayor sintió como si estuviera por perder algo muy importante y, a la vez, casi sintió cómo su corazón dejó de palpitar por un segundo.

"¿Qué?", soltó, denotando incredulidad en su voz. "No puedes, no puedes."

Youngjae se volteó y le quedó mirando, sorprendido por la reacción tan impresionada del otro muchacho. Y, curioso, le continuó.

"¿Por qué no puedo?", preguntó.

Daehyun habló más rápido de lo que debía.

"Porque eres mío".

Al momento de terminar de decir eso, sintió como su rostro se puso caliente de vergüenza. Se puso de pie, pero no salió de la habitación.

Hablando de hacer las cosas más incómodas entre ellos...

Youngjae permaneció en silencio, más por la impresión que porque no supiera qué decir; totalmente el caso contrario de Daehyun.

"¿_Tuyo_?" susurró el menor con cierto deje de burla, después de un rato.

Daehyun se volteó a verlo, y frunció el ceño.

"No era lo que quise decir" negó, y Youngjae se puso de pie, también. Ambos uno en frente del otro. El menor pasó una mano por el brazo de otro, en coqueteo.

"¿Qué quisiste decir, Hyunnie?" preguntó con falsa inocencia, acortando más la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

El aludido no sabía qué estaba pasando, realmente no sabía si debía alejarse de Youngjae o no. Estaba simplemente muy confundido con lo que habia dicho: era como si su mente pensara algo pero su cuerpo actuara de otra. Ni él mismo se entendía.

Pero, tampoco tuvo mucho que entender cuando sintió los labios del menor sobre los suyos.

A decir verdad, si entendió algo. Entendió que el calor que el contacto le produjo era delicioso, entendió que los labios del otro eran suaves y gentiles contra los suyos. Y, entendió que no supo porqué movió sus manos hacia la cadera del menor en un gesto más intimo.

Una de las manos del rubio se posó en su nuca, y la otra estaba afirmada en un brazo, mientras sus ojos seguían cerrados. Los dedos en su nuca comenzaron a acariciar suavemente su cabello al mismo tiempo que los labios contrarios se movían en un suave ritmo, besando más allá de solo su labio inferior.

Daehyun le siguió el ritmo por un par de segundo hasta que Youngjae hizo un sonido de apreciación con la garganta. Se separó del menor con delicadeza y cerró los ojos con su mentón presionado fuertemente contra su pecho.

"No, esto no..." murmuró Daehyun, y Youngjae soltó una pequeña risa y tomó el rostro del otro con ambas manos para que le mirara.

Le miró a los ojos un momento y luego se soltó. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

"Estoy confundido, no hagas eso" explicó el mayor, casi como quien pide piedad.

Youngjae le sonrió y volvió a acortar distancia, Daehyun reaccionó y chocó con la cama de Youngjae tras sus rodillas, quedando sentado.

"Despreocupate", soltó, acercándose aún más, ya juntando sus rodillas con las otras flectadas ", yo sé cuando soy indeseado, y, Hyunnie, tus ojos no me muestran eso".

No pudo responder nada, sus labios estaban nuevamente ocupados por los otros. Daehyun se dejó llevar nuevamente y sintió como Youngjae quería sentarse en sus piernas, y la sola idea de que eso pasara le dio un extraño calor en su estomago, por lo que tomó las caderas del otro chico y lo sentó a su lado, posando una mano por la mejilla del menor.

Después de un momento, luego ambos estaban acostados lado a lado, recobrando aliento. Youngjae fue el primero en hablar.

"Me gustas, pero, si dices que no sabes yo ..." murmuró, y el otro sonrió levemente.

"No, tranquilo", respondió, y el menor sintió cómo una de sus manos era tomada por la mano ajena. Sus dedos tenían el espacio perfecto para los de Daehyun ", creo que ya sé".

Escuchó la risa del menor, corta y sarcástica. Se removió hasta quedar apoyado sobre sus codos, pero sin separar sus manos.

"¿Sabes después de que te besé?" inquirió, incrédulo ", no creo que con eso baste", continuó.

El mayor sonrió levemente y observó el perfil de Youngjae a su lado. El chico sintió la mirada y se tomó su tiempo antes de devolverle la mirada.

"Confía más en mi, ¿si?" murmuró Daehyun y el aludido rodó los ojos.

"Dame algo en qué creer", respondió, sentándose en su posición, para luego pasar de Daehyun y salir de la habitación.

El chico se quedó ahí recostado en la cama que no era suya. Pensando, y evaluando. Quizás, era la primera vez que sintió que su mente estaba clara después de mucho tiempo. Quería pasar tiempo con Youngjae, y dedujo que, tal vez así, encontraría otras soluciones.

Daehyun tembló levemente. Corriente desde la ventana, supuso.

**-o-**

Jongup estaba sentado a la mesa terminando lo que su hermano le había preparado, junto con Daehyun y Youngjae.

Himchan sentado en el sofá del salón de estar, viendo sin interés lo que ponían en la televisión.

Jongup, sentía que algo estaba raro. Partiendo desde Himchan: estaba solo. En cualquier otro día o momento, estaría junto a Yongguk en el sofá viendo un programa cualquiera. No entendía qué había pasado que el mayor de todos no había aparecido por la casa hace ya un muy buen rato. Himchan le había dicho que estaba muy ocupado con sus trabajos y que se pasaba cuando él estaba en la escuela y por eso no le veía, pero, él dedujo que era mentira, puesto que ni Daehyun (quien pasaba casi todo el día en la casa) no lo había visto, tampoco, y, a menos que Yongguk se pasase por las noches, era más que lógico que no fuese cierto.

Algo le decía que Himchan solo le decía eso para encubrir lo que en verdad había pasado.

Eso estaba raro, por otra parte, Daehyun y Youngjae estaban raros, también.

Daehyun tomaba un bocado de su plato e inmediatamente subía su mirada hacia el rubio frente él. Jongup, miraba disimuladamente como el otro muchacho le respondía la mirada con una suave sonrisa, haciendo que el otro reaccionara de la misma forma. Cadena de sonrisas y él se sentía mal tercio.

Él, por supuesto, ya sabía que esos chicos algo se traían, pero pensó que demorarían menos en darse cuenta. La actitud fría de Youngjae hacia Daehyun siempre le hizo pensar que se comportaba así para llamar su atención; mientras que con Daehyun nunca podía encontrar un momento en que no cayera en tal insinuación.

Se preguntaba a si mismo si ya habían dado cierto pasos, por la forma cómplice en la que se miraban.

Jongup terminó de comer y levantó su plato. Mejor dejar a los otros dos chicos a solas.

Cuando iba hacia su habitación, escuchó cómo tocaban la puerta. Miró hacia la cocina y notó que ninguno de los dos chicos se había dado cuenta.

Himchan se levantó y abrió la puerta al llegar a ella. Ni alcanzó a reaccionar para ver quien era cuando se encontró en un abrazo de alguien más alto.

"Himchan-hyung", escuchó el aludido contra su hombro, y sus dos manos tomaron los hombros ajenos.

"¿Qué ocurre, Junhong?" susurró, observando el rostro del menor.

Los ojos del chico en frente parecían cansados y estaban algo irritados, Himchan supuso que tal vez había llorado. Sus mejillas encendidas y sus labios en una fina linea. Definitivamente, algo no bueno había sucedido.

Al terminar de inspeccionar, el otro habló en un tono suave.

"¿Puedo quedarme aquí?" soltó, y el mayor notó como el muchacho hacía un esfuerzo por que su voz no se quebrase.

Sabía que si comenzaba a cuestionar al menor, este se echaría a llorar sin poder decir nada coherente.

"Por supuesto, solo..." murmuró, cerrando ya la puerta. "Jongup-ah", llamó a su hermano y después de un par de veces más, el chico apareció por el corredor.

"Junhonggie" le llamó antes de que el aludido le sonriera levemente.

"Se va a quedar un rato, ¿lo cuidas?" inquirió amablemente, mientras el aludido ya tomaba la mano del menor y asentía con la cabeza suavemente.

Ambos chicos entraron a la habitación y Himchan suspiró.

"¿Qué estas haciendo, Bbang?", soltó el mayor, en tono preocupado.

_¿Debería ir a verlo? _

**-o-**

Dentro de la habitación de Jongup, Junhong y él estaban compartiendo cama. El menor estaba escondido en el cuerpo de Jongup; su respiración estaba algo agitada por las lágrimas que estaba soltando: a la vez que el ritmo que el mayor llevaba con su mano en su espalda para tranquilizarlo era suave y dulce como el mismo chico.

Jongup miraba hacia la pared mientras intentaba calmar a Junhong (o, más bien, esperaba a que dejase de llorar). Había veces en que se sentía impotente con los problemas del muchacho, no podía hacer nada salvo servirle de apoyo. Si, bien, la mayoría del tiempo Junhong exageraba con sus problemas haciendo un drama de nada, y en esas oportunidades no podía evitar reírse ante eso; pero esto era diferente.

Sabía de las inseguridades que sufría y que el poco cuidado que su hermano le mostraba, le hacían hacer cosas para intentar llamar su atención; habían veces en que Junhong reprobaba a propósito para poder llamar la atención de su hermano.

Por una parte, era comprensible: Yongguk debía tener al pequeño como una de sus prioridades después de que lo aceptó en su casa, cuidar de él como un padre cuando los reales decidieron darles más dependencia. Y, por otra, Jongup pensaba que Yongguk si cargaba con demasiado a veces, si no era su trabajo, era su universidad o era descansar lo suficiente, por lo que él mismo le ayudaba a Junhong hacer entender que él no era el centro de su mundo.

_Siempre tiene tiempo para todo menos para mi_, era una de las respuestas más frecuentes del menor ante lo cual, Jongup solo podía suspirar. A veces él mismo pensaba que Yongguk prefería pasar más tiempo donde sea que no fuera su casa.

Sintió una de las manos de Junhong tomando su ropa y bajó la vista para sonreirle al notar que el menor estaba un poco más calmado.

"Jonguppie-hyung es el único que me quiere", soltó el menor, acurrucándose más contra el cuerpo a su lado.

El otro reaccionó tomando su rostro para hablarle bien.

"No digas eso, Honggie", susurró, nunca abandonando esa sonrisa suave en sus labios ", sabes que todos te amamos, y Yongguk-hyung te ama, también", soltó y de inmediato el menor comenzó a negar con la cabeza suavemente, Jongup le ignoró y continuó ", solo está ocupado, ya sabes que él tiene sus problemas también...".

Junhong se incorporó totalmente y miró su regazo con el ceño fruncido.

"Pero siempre tiene tiempo para Himchan-hyung", comentó ", para sus tareas y para su trabajo, ¿por qué tiene que dejarme a mí de lado?", dijo con enfado, volviendo a sollozar como antes.

Jongup se quedó quieto oyendo los suspiros y gemidos del menor. Decidió que lo mejor era dejar que el chico llorase todo lo que quisiera: era imposible ir en contra de una rabieta de Junhong, y él lo sabía bien.

Suspiró y se volteó ligeramente para tomar de su buró su celular y revisar la hora. Pronto sería hora de ir a dormir; porque a pesar de todo tenía que ir a la escuela el día siguiente.

Volvió a soltar un suspiro y se volteó para encontrar al menor mirándole fijamente. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando el chico estaba totalmente sobre él y le mantenía un fuerte abrazo. Se sonrojó levemente por la cercanía: en esa posición, podía sentir todo de Junhong.

Todo.

"Junhonggie", le llamó, para intentar que el menor se alejase un poco. Para ser honestos, Jongup aún se sentía muy incómodo cuando Junhong se ponía cariñoso.

"Jonguppie-hyung, no quiero seguir pensando en eso", le dijo para luego levantarse levemente y dar un corto beso en las sonrojadas mejillas del otro muchacho ", gracias por siempre escucharme".

El aludido sonrió ampliamente y devolvió el beso en la mejilla, sacando una risita del menor.

"Solo quiero que estés bien", respondió y Junhong le abrazó aun más. "Vamos a dormir, ¿si?" inquirió, y de inmediato el menor asintió con la cabeza suavemente.

Ambos se separaron y cambiaron sus ropas para ir a dormir. La habitación de Jongup, al igual que la de Youngjae, también contaba con dos camas a ambos lados (usualmente Jongup dejaba su ropa y otras cosas ahí) la de la izquierda era donde usualmente Junhong se dormía cuando pasaba la noche en esa casa. Pero en esta ocasión, el menor se quedó dormido de inmediato en la cama derecha, y el otro solo lo dejó. Después de todo, era una manera más de reconfortar los sentimientos heridos.

Dio las buenas noches a su hermano, aún en la sala y cerró su puerta. Ambos chicos ya dormían al pasar de veinte minutos.


	5. V-

******T**itulo: Donde caben cinco  
******P**areja: Yongguk/Himchan, Daehyun/Youngjae. ******OT6**  
******R**ating: K+  
**O**tro**:****Lean las notas finales.**

******-o-**

"¿Qué estas haciendo?", murmuró Youngjae, "Jongup nos espera", objetó luego.

Daehyun se volvió para mirarle y soltó una sonrisa que calló al rubio. El menor suspiró y salió de la tienda. A esperar el solo afuera.

Últimamente, las cosas iban bien entre ellos. Se podía decir que ya eran una pareja, sin haberlo confirmado. Cuando salían, Daehyun buscaba la mano del más bajo, o por el caso contrario, Youngjae buscaba su pareja. Pasaban el mayor tiempo juntos, encontrando tiempo a solas en su habitación. Solo estando uno al lado del otro y hablando de todo y de nada.

Youngjae estornudó. El clima ya se había empezado a poner más frío y debía admitir que no había sido una idea del todo brillante esperar afuera de la tienda a que el mayor terminara de buscar lo que sea que estuviera buscando.

Daehyun podía ser una caja de sorpresas a veces: era muy detallista con lo que hacía para otras personas. Hacía cosas por el otro chico que quizás para otros no eran muy importante, pero Youngjae lo valoraba mucho. Cosas pequeñas, como comerse los dulces que a Youngjae no le gustaban (dejándole solo los de limón y uva) o hacerle la cama cuando estaba en la universidad... eran cosas que solo le hacían sonreír.

Le estaba dando algo en qué creer, pensaba.

Pronto se escuchó como la puerta de la tienda se abría y cerraba, Youngjae levantó la vista para encontrarse con un vaso de café que el mayor le ofrecía. Soltó una sonrisa y susurró un gracias sin querer mirarlo mucho. Podía sentir como temblaba de nervios, y no quería tirar la bebida.

"Hace mucho frío, a ver si entras en calor con eso", explicó Daehyun, sonriendole mientras iban avanzando por la calle principal llena de gente. Aprovechó eso para tomar la mano libre del otro muchacho.

Youngjae le miró dando un sorbo y sonrió. "Sería más romántico si me abrazases, ¿sabes?", inquirió en tono juguetón. Notó como al otro le brillaban los ojos ante la idea y rió levemente.

Habían ido solo a un paseo para hacer hora, Himchan había salido y aprovecharon de dar tiempo a solas a Jongup y Junhong en la casa mientras ellos estaban afuera. Al final, se habían tardado más de lo esperado, poniéndose a ver cada tienda de curiosidades que encontraban. Daehyun, se había perdido especialmente en una llamaba "_Lee Stop_", Youngjae lo recordaban porque estuvieron cerca de media hora insistiendole en que llevaran algo cuando el menor le recordaba prácticamente cada minuto que no habían salido suficiente dinero.

Al final, salir con él de comprar era como salir con un niño.

"Podemos colarnos a un callejón y así podría abrazarte", respondió Daehyun después de un rato, observando una vía vacía entre dos edificios. Le mandó una sonrisa cómplice al menor y este solo negó con la cabeza, rindiéndose.

Estaba oscuro en el callejón por la ausencia de sol, nubes bloqueando algunos rayos para dar lugar al frío pre-invernal. Daehyun pasó ambos brazos por los costados de Youngjae. Este seguía tomando su café bajo la atenta mirada del otro.

"¿Ya es romántico?" preguntó el mayor sonriendo un poco.

Youngjae optó por acercarse más y esconder una mano dentro del bolsillo trasero del otro.

Tras un momento de silencio, Daehyun observaba a la gente que pasaba sin que los mismos se percatasen de que ellos dos estaban ahí. Sentía el suave movimiento de Youngjae contra su cuerpo cuando respiraba, y por alguna razón le daba paz. Cerró sus ojos intentando guardar ese instante en su memoria: su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido de lo normal (o bien podía ser el del menor, no podía diferenciar correctamente) y ya no sentía el frío pre-invernal contra su piel, el calor en su interior se hacía sentir como si estuviera bajo el pleno sol de verano.

Daehyun abrió los ojos y afirmó su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Youngjae, volviendo a mirar a las personas.

De un momento a otro, se separó. Youngjae se sorprendió por el violento movimiento y observó al otro muchacho que estaba petrificado mirando hasta la entrada del callejón.

"¿Qué sucede?", cuestionó Youngjae, frunciendo el ceño en duda.

El mayor no contestó. Le vio negar la cabeza muy rápidamente y tomó la mano del otro, sin contestar a ninguna pregunta.

"Hay que ir a casa", fue lo único que dijo Daehyun, antes de poner dirección a su hogar sin replicar a una sola pregunta del menor.

******-o-**

Himchan suspiró cansadamente frente a la puerta del departamento de Yongguk.

Cual sigiloso ladrón, afirmó su oreja contra la puerta para ver si oía algún ruido y poder deducir si había alguien en casa. Cerró sus ojos para prestar mayor atención, pero no escuchó nada.

El chico torció sus labios, pensando que quizá podría volver después: no quería entrar a la casa de otro sin que el dueño estuviera dentro ("_quizás debí venir con Junhong_"), a demás, algo dentro de él se deprimía: si Yongguk lo quisiera en su casa, le hubiera llamado.

Ya no le bastaban los mensajes de "_estoy bien_" o "_solo ocupado_" que recibía antes de que Junhong cayera en su casa, pues después de que eso ocurrió ya no tuvo más respuestas. Ni de llamadas o mensajes.

Y, a la vez que se deprimía, se enojaba. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Yongguk?

Fuera de lo que pensaba, sacó su llave de repuesto. No quería entrar sin permiso, pero tampoco quería quedarse con la duda de qué sucedía.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró con un suave ruido cuando ya estuvo dentro. Observó el lugar superficialmente: había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, pero todo seguía tal cual lo recordaba. Un corto corredor te llevaba a la sala de estar, donde había un sofá enorme y un televisor igual de inmenso; para la derecha había una pequeña cocina y más allá las habitaciones.

Himchan pasó por la cocina y revisó, —solo por instinto la despensa, encontrándose con un par de ramen instantáneo y una que otra lata de atún. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia el refrigerador: abrió la pequeña puerta y suspiró al ver dos cajas de leche, un par de manzanas y una lata de fresco. Negó con la cabeza ante el poco cuidado en el cuidado de los abarrotes. Volvió a cerrar el refrigerador y se fijó en el lava platos. Se sorprendió al ver nada de loza acumulada. ¿Significaba eso que no estaba comiendo?

Más preocupado, decidió ir directamente a la habitación de Yongguk. Mientras que el chico no estuviera en casa, podría ordenar un poco el lugar y comprar víveres en modo de pedir disculpas por haber entrado así a su casa.

Abrió la puerta, y Himchan no escapó de su asombro.

El piso estaba ahí solo porque no podía estar toda esa basura flotando en la nada: hojas desparramadas, restos de cables, lapices, vasos y ropa cubrían la alfombra del piso. El escritorio amontonado en tanto libro, más hojas sueltas y notas, más el ropero completamente vacío.

El chico se sintió triste, sin saber por qué. Entonces, observó hacia la cama, y notó como, contrario a lo que pensaba, había alguien ahí.

Naturalmente, se acercó al aposento intentando no pisar demasiadas cosas (lo cual parecía imposible), y se arrodilló frente a Yongguk.

Observó su rostro un momento, prestando especial atención a sus ojos. Notaba las marcas negras bajo los ojos, la hinchazón de los párpados y la humedad de las pestañas. Himchan pasó una mano suavemente por la mejilla del mayor; parecía recién afeitado y se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba más delgado, sus pómulos resaltando en sus mejillas. La pérdida de color era obvia, y el sonido de su respiración, le hacía pensar que estaba en un sueño muy profundo.

Se levantó para no seguir observándolo, y se dispuso a ordenar la habitación.

Al recoger varias hojas, observó que algunas eran partituras, otras tenían notas de algún libro de texto, y otras en menos cantidad tenían garabatos o letras aleatorias. Himchan sabía que Yongguk tenía la buena costumbre de enumerar sus notas, y de esa forma no perder cual iba primero y cual después, así que se basó en el color de lápiz y en el contenido para ordenar todo en el escritorio.

Los libros estaban abiertos en hojas que para él no tenían sentido: entre libros de arte, de historia y otros de álgebra, más otros con palabras destacadas y otros con uno que otro dibujo, solo tomó un papelillo adhesivo y lo usó para marcar las páginas en lugar de solo cerrarlos, puesto que quizás el contenido era importante.

La ropa fue totalmente recogida y llevada en un canasto a la lavandería. Y, la basura, toda dentro de una bolsa y al basurero. Himchan sonrió orgulloso de su trabajo cuando vio la habitación completamente limpia: fácilmente se había tardado una hora (o un poco menos) pero para él valió la pena.

Yongguk seguía durmiendo cuando salió del recinto para ir por abarrotes: le haría algo de comer al mayor para que despertase con ganas.

Se tentó en comprar comida instantánea, pero al final tomó más verduras y algo de carne para hacer un nutritivo guiso, o alguna sopa.

Cuando volvió, decidió no despertar a Yongguk hasta que estuviera por poner a cocinar todo, le daría mucho tiempo de descanso, sino, se sentiría mal consigo mismo.

Una vez que tuvo todo preparado, volvió a la habitación: no fue sorpresa que el mayor aún estuviera durmiendo.

Solo entonces, notó lo oscura que estaba la habitación, y abrió un poco las cortinas.

Se volvió hasta la cama y con una mano tomó el hombro de Yongguk.

"Bbang", le llamó suavemente, "Bbang, despierta", susurró mientras le movía para que el otro reaccionara.

Le vió cerrar más lo ojos, para luego abrirlos. Tardó un momento en reaccionar donde estaba, quizás sorprendido por el orden del lugar habiéndose acostumbrado al desorden de antes. Levantó la mirada y observó por un momento a Himchan, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", preguntó, y para el otro sonó un poco rudo. Se separó un poco, al tiempo que el mayor se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado.

"Vine a ver si estabas vivo", soltó con ojos de arrepentimiento, mirando ahora el suelo y mordiendo sus labios: a Yongguk nunca le gustaba que invadieran su espacio.

El mayor gruñó. "¿Ordenaste mi habitación?", preguntó, y el aludido asintió con la cabeza aún si la respuesta era más que obvia, "yo no te lo pedí", soltó, seco.

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza en entendimiento.

"Solo quería saber si estabas bien", susurró, algo apenado porque su trabajo no fuera valorado como él creía que lo sería ", estaba preocupado", contestó.

Yongguk suspiró y soltó sus hombros.

"No, está bien, gracias", le miró y le ofreció una suave sonrisa.

Himchan, entonces, se sentó en la cama, mirando el piso.

"¿Donde has estado?", preguntó, sin poder soportarlo más, "¿qué pasó con Junhonggie?, ¿por qué ya no vas más a la casa? Youngjae te extraña", soltó todo de una sola vez y el menor sabía que solo lo iba a agobiar con tantas preguntas, pero tenía que soltarse.

Yongguk bufó y se volvió a recostar. Cerrando los ojos como si así escapara de las preguntas.

"Yongguk, te estoy preguntando", remarcó el otro, comenzando a desesperar.

"Es por esto que no quería verte", respondió el mayor, sin medir sus palabras: "solo te preocupas por la falta que le hago a los chicos, no por mí", acotó luego de un rato, volteándose hacia la pared.

Himchan frunció el ceño en verdadero enojo.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Pensé que estaba claro que me preocupo por tí. Yo también te he extrañado mucho", dijo, sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse. Simplemente, no sabía controlar bien las emociones fuertes ", no es lo mismo sin tí", susurró y pasó ambas manos por sus ojos, luchando por no echar sus lágrimas.

Yongguk se removió un poco y le miró por sobre el hombro. Su corazón se agitó viendo al menor al borde del llanto, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Yongguk no podía ser tan egoísta.

Himchan aprovechó el tiempo para calmarse, no podía ser que por cruzar un par de palabras ya estaba por llorar: sabía que solo siendo suave podía llegar a alguien como Yongguk, así que estaba tratando de controlar su propio enojo para poder lograrlo.

Con un suspiro, Himchan subió sus piernas a la cama y se acostó al lado de Yongguk, por arriba de las sábanas. Afirmó su frente contra la nuca del otro y cerró los ojos, el olor del otro le hacía relajarse inmensamente.

"Solo quiero saber qué pasa, Bbang", susurró en control, "quiero saber qué pasa y ver si puedo ayudarte", volvió a intentar, pero el silencio gobernó la situación por un buen rato más.

Yongguk mantenía sus ojos cerrados, esperando a que el menor se aburriera y le dejase en paz. Sin embargo, ante lo próximo que dijo, no pudo evitar reaccionar.

"¿Ya te cansaste de mí?"

Y en esa voz tan débil, indefensa, le hacía doler más su pecho.

El mayor se volteó, quedando de espaldas contra el colchón y su cabeza mirando fijamente a Himchan. Su lindo rostro sonrojado y a punto de volver a echarse a llorar. Yongguk no podía soportar mucho tiempo mirándolo así. No a él.

"Esto no tiene que ver contigo, Himchannie" soltó después de un rato, y con un dedo, acarició la mejilla del otro, en un gesto cariñoso, "no tiene que ver contigo, es por eso que quiero dejarte fuera de esto", dijo con sinceridad, y el aludido podía notarlo en el brillo de los ojos ajenos.

Le escuchó removerse y pronto un brazo del menor estuvo sobre su estómago, rostro escondido entre el brazo y la almohada.

"Si es algo que te impide que estés conmigo, quiero saber qué es", replicó, haciendo que de inmediato el mayor se sonrojase, fijando su mirada en cualquier otro punto de la habitación. Era perfectamente consciente de lo rápido que iba su corazón, y de lo nervioso que comenzaba a ponerse.

"Me prometí no involucrarte, no me hagas esto", respondió el mayor, ojos cerrados, como si estuviera sufriendo por el peor de los dolores.

Himchan se levantó en sus ante-brazos y miró el rostro de Yongguk. Esos ojos le pedían decirle la verdad, y, simplemente, no podía negarse. Nuevamente, no a él.

Sus ojos se encontraron, por un largo tiempo, hasta que el mayor rompió la conexión, volviendo sus ojos hacia el interior de la habitación.

"De acuerdo, te diré. Ven acá", soltó, señalando el lado vacío del colchón.

El aludido actuó rápidamente: no quería que Yongguk se arrepintiera. Perdió sus zapatos y entró a la cama, recostándose sobre su lado derecho para poder mirar al otro. Yongguk frunció el ceño ante eso, si le iba a decir qué le pasaba, no podía mirarle a los ojos. Sería demasiado.

Himchan sintió ambos brazos del mayor rodeando sus costados, y él extendió sus brazos también, sin querer ir en contra. El rostro de Yongguk se escondió en su pecho, su cabello le daba pequeñas cosquillas en su cuello y su mentón estaba sobre su cabeza. Himchan sonrió levemente, cerrado sus brazos por la espalda del otro. No era la posición más cómoda para ninguno, pero en tal situación, era lo que menos importaba.

Escuchó al mayor suspirar.

"Creo que ya es demasiado", dijo, con voz rasposa y grave aún más de lo normal, pero con el deje del susurro.

"¿Qué es demasiado?", inquirió, manteniendo el tono de voz baja al igual que el otro muchacho: era un secreto que no pasaría de esas cuatro paredes.

Le sintió removerse un poco, al parecer Yongguk había notado lo incómodo de la posición.

"Todo", soltó, afligido ", llevar la casa, cuidar a Junhong, mis estudios y trabajo. Siento que voy a explotar", terminó.

Himchan, nunca en toda su vida, había escuchado al mayor quejarse de sus responsabilidades. Él siempre pensó que tenía mucha carga para sí, pero cuando se lo mencionaba a Yongguk, él solía mirarle con una sonrisa y negar con la cabeza. Pero, claro, es por eso que Yongguk no lo quería involucrar: él tenía que ser una imagen de fortaleza para Himchan. Himchan debía apoyarse en Yongguk y no en vice-versa. El impensable para Himchan, creer que el mayor realmente le hubiera estado mintiendo cuando le decía que no se preocupara.

Entonces, algo de culpa cayó sobre él. ¿Estaría aguantándose solo por mantener su imagen con él?

Y, aunque fuera así, ¿por qué?.

El menor se preocupó, y entonces dijo:

"¿Es eso? Debiste decirme antes". Al momento en que soltó esas palabras, Yongguk se levantó y le miró al rostro. Por alguna razón, Himchan se sintió nervioso. "Sabes que yo puedo ayudarte siempre que esté a mi alcance", comentó luego.

Pero, contrario a la reacción que esperaba, el mayor negó con el ceño fruncido, obviamente no gustándole la respuesta que obtuvo.

"Es por eso que no quería decirte, Himchan", cortó, luciendo más enfadado de lo que realmente estaba ", no quiero tu ayuda. Quiero hacer esto solo", y, con eso, se separó y quedó observando el techo.

Sería poco decir que el aludido estaba sorprendido. ¿Desde cuando a Yongguk le molestaba que él le ayudase con sus problemas? Y, eso le hacía pensar, ¿alguna vez, de verdad, había ayudado al mayor con algo? Su mente era un caos en ese momento y no podía realmente recordar alguna vez en que él le haya servido de apoyo en su totalidad.

Nunca era Yongguk apoyándose en Himchan.

"Creo que eres un idiota", soltó el menor, solamente hablando su mente. "¿No quieres que te ayude? ¿es que acaso no soy digno, ah?", con su voz manchada de rabia, de un impulso se incorporó y quedó sentado en la cama.

Cerró sus ojos con mucha fuerza. Tenía miedo de echarse a llorar.

"¿No crees que tú ya cargas con mucho?", escuchó venir a su lado, pero aun así no abrió los ojos. "Tú tienes tus problemas y yo los míos, no quiero hacer más", voz suave y acostumbrada, entonces, ¿por qué era tan dolorosa?

Himchan le miró y frunció el ceño.

"¡¿Desde cuando eres tú un problema para mí?!", gritó, de verdad enfadado. Notó como Yongguk se sorprendía, y luego ponía una expresión que no supo decifrar, "¡quiero ayudarte porque no quiero que estés mal!", y, sin más, las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas.

Se sentía tan débil llorar frente a alguien. Era aún peor que llorar a solas.

Sin embargo, Yongguk era leal y no lo dejaría solo en eso.

Himchan le observó y notó como el otro también estaba llorando pero con aún orgullo en su expresión, mirando bajo para que el menor no lo notara. Le hizo sonreír, y el otro sonrió de igual manera.

"Eres imposible, Himchan", balbuceó, pasando una mano por su rostro.

Era la primera vez que lo veía llorar así, más bien: por algo que él haya dicho. Las circunstancias hacían que se pusieran más emotivos de lo que quisieran reconocer.

"Tú eres imposible," le respondió y su llanto se detuvo. "No intentes dejarme fuera de tus problemas, porque tus problemas son los míos, ¿oíste?", preguntó y le sonrió.

Notó que Yongguk le mandaba una mirada extraña. Y él solo parpadeó ante eso: no era una mirada que hubiera visto antes. Fue poco consciente de lo que sucedía cuando el mayor se acercó lo suficiente para hacerle cuestionarse qué haría. Ni eso se pudo cuestionar más cuando sintió los labios del otro sobre los suyos.

En un principio, Himchan no supo qué hacer. Estaba tomado por sorpresa, luego, lentamente cedió, cerrando sus ojos y una de sus manos acarició el cuello del mayor; no pasó de un beso superficial, y tampoco lo iba a permitir. La verdad es que ni siquiera estaba seguro de porqué dejaba que algo así estuviese ocurriendo.

Sin embargo se sentía como lo más natural por hacer.

Pronto se separó y la mirada del menor se posó el los ojos del otro, duda adornando su mirada.

Yongguk le sonrió despreocupadamente antes de susurrar, aún a esa cercanía un '_gracias'_ que Himchan no estuvo seguro de porqué hizo que su corazón latiese más rápido.

******-o-**

"A mí no me engañas, algo pasó allá", dijo Youngjae, ya de vuelta a su hogar.

Lo que decía no era solo porque lo pensara, estaba totalmente seguro de que algo había ocurrido allá afuera: Daehyun había estado comportándose extraño (más de lo acostumbrado) al momento en que regresaron.

El mayor se había acomodado en el sofá más grande, y Youngjae le habla desde la cocina, pues al notar que Himchan aún no había vuelto, decidió que sería una buena idea preparar él mismo la cena. Estaba seguro que el mayor volvería sin ganas de hacer nada.

"No fue nada", respondió Daehyun, volteando hasta el pasillo de la entrada cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba. De inmediato apartó la mirada al ver a Jongup y Junhong entrando juntos.

Sintió como Jongup le observaba y rápidamente se incomodó ante la insistencia del menor: a penas habían hablado desde ese desafortunado hallazgo (afortunado para él, en parte, si no fuera por eso las cosas con Youngjae no estaría como ahora; por lo que el mayor les estaba ligeramente agradecido), y Jongup seguía insistiendo.

Tal vez tenía que actuar cómo si no lo recordara.

"Hey, ¿qué tal el parque?", preguntó intentando sonar lo más natural posible. Escuchó cómo Youngjae soltaba una risita a sus espaldas, lo cual le hizo intuir que no había salido tan natural como había planeado.

Aún así, los menores no se lo hicieron resaltar como la risa burlesca del rubio.

"Terrible, pero ya terminó al menos", respondió Junhong tirando su bolso en un sofá para ir a sentarse junto a Daehyun. "Estaba tan lleno de niños y mascotas que no pude practicar mucho en mi skate", contó con voz irritada, ante lo cual el otro chico sonrió levemente.

Jongup tomó el bolso del menor y lo llevó junto con el suyo a su habitación: sabía que Himchan no estaba feliz cuando dejaban las cosas tiradas. Luego de eso, fue a la cocina y se extrañó de no ver a su hermano como siempre al volver de cualquier sitio.

"Youngjae-hyung, ¿y Himchannie-hyung?", preguntó observando para todos lados, casi como si el mayor se estuviera escondiendo en algún rincón de la cocina.

El aludido le miró y soltó un suspiro cansado.

"Fue a ver a Yongguk-hyung", le explicó ", no debería tardar", dijo luego con una suave sonrisa.

Jongup se afirmó contra el mueble en el que Youngjae estaba trabajando y le dijo en voz baja: "¿ya solucionaron sus problemas?". Y, la verdad es que el mayor también quería saber eso: extrañaba mucho a Yongguk. Solo quería que Himchan llegase y les dijera que estaba todo bien.

"No lo sé". Pero justo cuando dijo eso, la puerta se abrió y los cuatro pares de ojos se fijaron en la puerta: Youngjae y Jongup desde la ventanilla de la cocina para poder mirar mejor.

Himchan cerró la puerta y caminó lentamente hasta el salón de estar: los cuatro chicos observaron detenidamente al muchacho que parecía estar pensando en otra cosa y quizá actuando por pura inercia. Se quitó su chaqueta y suspiró. Y, solo entonces una leve sonrisita salió a flote, dejando a los cuatro menores algo perplejos.

Junhong se miró con Daehyun, y con los otros dos entre sí. Jongup fue el primero en hablar.

"¿Qué pasó, Himchannie-hyung?", inquirió desde su posición y el mayor levantó la vista hacia los otros: a penas notando que estaba acompañado.

"Hola...", balbuceó, como si recién captara dónde estaba o con quienes hablaba ", ¿qué- qué pasó con qué?", preguntó, agitando su cabeza en duda.

El menor de todos soltó un '_asombroso_' junto con una sonrisa igual a la de quien está entretenido por algún show de comedia. Daehyun a su lado asintió con la cabeza ante lo dicho y Youngjae frunció el ceño: odiaba cuando la gente se iba con rodeos.

"¿Qué pasó con Yongguk-hyung?", preguntó el rubio en la cocina, intentando apurar la conversación.

Pero, Youngjae no sabía que eso desataría algo así en el mayor. Los cuatro menores fueron perfectamente conscientes de cómo Himchan se sonrojaba y abría la boca en asombro. Un montón de balbuceo le siguió y cuando fue consciente de lo que hacía, se detuvo en seco.

"¿Qué _pasó_?, no sé a qué te refieres, Youngjae-ah", soltó con una risita nerviosa.

A esa altura, todos tenían claro que, claramente, algo había pasado. Youngjae estaba muy curioso.

"Se refiere a que si solucionaron su pelea", dijo luego Daehyun.

Himchan pareció aliviado y sonrió como si nada.

"Nunca estuvimos peleados realmente", murmuró mirando el piso, "pero, si ya está todo arreglado", terminó sonriendo.

Esa sonrisa levantó sospechas. Y, cuando Himchan se dio cuenta de las miradas inquisitivas que recibía miró casi asustado a su alrededor y se excusó a su habitación.

Hubo un momento de silencio en la sala: todos digiriendo lo que había sucedido. Cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, pero todos realmente solo se centraban en una pregunta: ¿qué había pasado exactamente para que Himchan actuase de esa manera?.

"Bien, chicos, no se emocionen", soltó de inmediato Youngjae, captando todas las miradas en él, "pero creo que ya están oficialmente casados", dijo sonando más feliz de lo que expresaba su rostro.

De inmediato, Junhong se arrodilló sobre el sofá para mirar a los otros dos chicos.

"A puesto a que se confesaron", exclamó el menor de todos, compartiendo la emoción de Youngjae, "¿qué crees Jonguppie-hyung?", le preguntó luego.

El aludido solo movió sus hombros en signo de duda, para dejar a que Daehyun se hiciera notar.

"Nada de eso", dijo, imitando la posición del menor a su lado, "yo creo que se besaron", intentó adivinar.

Youngjae soltó una risita ante esa posibilidad, al igual que Junhong.

"¿Y si fueron ambas?" preguntó luego el menor, una sonrisa enorme decorando su rostro.

Sin duda todos estaban contentos y cada uno con su especulación. La conversación terminó cuando Himchan regresó a la cocina y les regañó por estar secreteando a sus espaldas.

La cena fue relativamente normal, a pesar de lo que había sucedido anteriormente, decidieron no presionar al mayor de todos a contarles lo que había sucedido: sería cosa de ellos.

O, al menos eso pensaba Jongup, porque los otros tres seguían con sus miradas cómplices.

******-o-**

A la hora de dormir, Daehyun recordó lo que había visto en la calle esa tarde. Frunció levemente el ceño y se levantó de la cama, yendo hacia la de Youngjae.

"Oye", le llamó bajito, moviendolo a penas de su sueño, "hazme espacio", ordenó más que pidió.

El otro solo se movió, sin dar señales de haber despertado, siquiera.

Daehyun lo rodeó con sus brazos y su frente encontró lugar en la nuca del rubio. Cerró los ojos, intentando no pensar en la posibilidad de que hubiera sido su padre al que vio a pocas calles de su hogar.

******-o-**

**N**otas Finales: Quería abrir este espacio para dejar claro que no me he olvidado de este fic. Solo me tomé un largo (muy largo) descanso de escribir fanfics para re-evaluar mi vida(?), cosa que no funcionó del todo porque algunas de mis ideas ya las comencé a escribir en ese descanso, por lo que, ahora si, habrán más actualizaciones y más seguidas. Siento mucho haberme desaparecido, pero la verdad es que fue algo repentino y ¿qué puedo decir?, si soy honesta escribir no está dentro de mis prioridades, ya que solo lo hago cuando tengo ganas y tiempo (pero sobretodo ganas). Como sea, de todas formas, si me siguen es por que les gusta lo que llevo publicado y me cae la responsabilidad como autora por hacerlos esperar, así que por eso: disculpen, disculpen. Déjenme sus comentarios si quieres decirme algo, y sino, pues a la otra actualización nos leemos (o no).


End file.
